Am I Gay?
by Flashchimp
Summary: Seto hired 2 girls and 1 man to protect him from assassination attempts. But he finds himself attracted to the slim male bodyguard, which leads him to question his sexuality. Plus, the male bodyguard is gay and likes to flirt with Seto. What can Seto do?
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: "I do not own yugioh"

"talk"

'thoughts'

* * *

"But sir, this is the first mistake I've made in my 10 years of work here. Please reconsider." Middle-aged man begged before his boss. Sitting in a plush leather chair, the boss stared at the pleading man with cold blue eyes.

"This may be your first mistake Andrew, but it has cost me a lot already." He said in a cool voice.

"I understand Mr. Kaiba. And I apologize for--."

"An apology will not mend the damage you have caused." Kaiba growled, scaring the begging employee.

"I know Mr. Kaiba, an--." He tried again, but Kaiba cut him off.

"And you know what my policy is about employees who fail to do the task I assign." A cruel smile had taken refuge on kaiba's features. The man before him fell on his knees, begging.

"Mr. Kaiba, please. I have been nothing but a faithful employee to Kaiba Corp for the past 10 years. I've carried out all your orders without any hesitation whatsoever, and with perfection to the best of my ability--."

"And your failure at this task brings me to the conclusion that you are no longer capable of carrying out my orders to my satisfaction. And so, as much as it _pains_ me to say it, I have to."

"No please. Give me another chance. Anything. I'll do it. Please don't--." Words were flying out of the middle aged man in absolute desperation, but nothing could deter the man in front of him from doing what he intended.

"You're fired." Kaiba said plainly, silencing the man for good. "Feel free to take anything you wish from your office… but I want it cleared in 5 minutes."

"But Mr. Kaiba, I can't clear all of my stuff in 5 minutes." The man said in a dazed fashion. Kaiba smirked and spoke.

" See Andrew, you can't even carry out a simple order anymore. You have just justified your own termination." The man stood up on shaky legs and glared at kaiba.

"You." He said in a spiteful tone, finger pointed at him. "You are an ungrateful, selfish, cruel, heartless, disrespectful, and a despicable human being."

"Thank you for enlightening me. Kindly remove yourself from kaiba corp. before I lose my temper and have you "escorted" out with all the "respect" and "honor" you truly deserve." Kaiba said in a sickly sarcastic voice. The man turned to leave, but kaiba spoke again. "You only have 2 minutes left." Andrew slammed the door behind him as he exited, but he didn't care.

He was Seto Kaiba, multi billionaire, owner of Kaiba Corp, and the richest man on earth. He was cruel. He was ruthless. He was heartless. And he was proud of it. It had gotten him where he was today, and he wasn't going to change. He was a businessman, and to survive in this cruel world, he had to be cruel. So what if he had lost an experienced employee? With the reputation and status his company had, and the money he offered for even the smallest job, he would have no trouble finding a replacement. One ad, and people form all over the world would be flocking over to Domino for this position.

Glancing at the clock, he stretched, suppressing a yawn. 'I need to get home. Mokuba will be calling soon. I missed his last call, but not this one.' He thought determinedly and stood up. Mokuba was his little brother, though he wasn't so little anymore. Mokuba was currently in Sydney, studding in a Tech university. While passing his secretary, Seto noticed she was half- asleep. Normally, he would yell at his employees for slacking off and fire them, but he couldn't fire her. She was a competent women, and best of all, she was in her late thirties and married.

Being a young, single, rich billionaire had some disadvantages along with the advantages. Crazed fan girls were one disadvantage Seto Kaiba dealt with most often, much to his displeasure. Every other businessman wanted his secretary to be young and beautiful. Seto preferred older, married women. That was one of his requirements. At least most of those women had some shame and didn't sexually harass him… much.

He tapped her desk, bringing her out of her state. Noticing her short-tempered boss was standing over her abruptly woke her up. Seto had to suppress a smirk at her panicked and frightened look. It would be quite funny if he fired her. But he wasn't going to go through hell to find another secretary.

"Maria, I'm leaving. If you have finished your work, you can leave as well." He said in a somewhat rude manner. The women, however, only sighed in relief.

"Yes sir. Thank you Mr. Kaiba. Have a good night." She said with a true smile on her face. He left without giving her a second glance.

As soon as he was out of his office perimeter, two men in black suites, who looked like secrets agents, started walking beside him. Their eyes sharply scanned the area for any danger. Seto was well aware of their presence and didn't protest. Recently, he had received some death threats, and even had to endure a few assassination attempts. Those men were the best in their profession and were there to ensure his safety.

As he stepped out of the building, two more men joined him, one in front of him, and the other behind him. He was completely surrounded by human shields, yet he still felt unprotected. His sixth sense kept warning him about some misfortune that was waiting for him. He himself glanced around to spot any assassins, but saw none. Maybe he was just being paranoid. Sighing, he slumped his shoulders in frustration and defeat. Suddenly, he felt a chilling feeling at the back of his neck. It felt like someone had placed an ice cube in his collar. Sharply, he turned around and caught a glimpse of a black arm hiding behind on the roof. Before he could warn his "skilled" protectors, a bullet came speeding towards him. But since he had already seen it coming, he managed to move out of the way. However, the bullet did manage to graze the skin of his arm ever so slightly.

His bodyguards, _now_ noticing the danger, took out their guns and shot in the direction the bullet had come from. One of the men grabbed Seto and pulled him towards his limo. Once inside, he seated beside him, and waited for the others to come as well. After searching the area for the attacker and failing, they returned to the limo. Seto sharply glared at them.

"Well, did you capture him?" he asked. They shook their heads.

"No sir. He managed to escape us." One of them spoke.

"But you are unharmed." Another spoke, and seto balled his hands into fists.

"Yes. No thanks to you. I was the one who spotted him and managed to move out of the way in the nick of time. If I had completely relied on you fools, I would have been dead. You would have been taking my body to my house instead of a screaming me." He yelled on the top of his lungs. Every time the same thing happened. He always had to rely on his own instincts to save himself. They were there as a show. They weren't much help, and he continued to pay them huge amounts of cash. He was a fool.

"I'm sorry sir. We all are." One spoke, and Seto grunted, not bothering to look at him. He would have to think of another way out of this. He had no intention of dying so young.

The rest of the ride towards his mansion was silent. Seto didn't bother to wait for them to completely surround him as he got out of the limo. He marched swiftly into his house and slammed the door in their faces. His mansion had the best security system so he didn't need those morons inside as well. He would have continued to curse them, but the ringing phone interrupted. Already knowing it was his brother, he picked up the phone and slumped on the couch.

"_Hey Seto. How are you?_" a cheerful voice came from the other line.

"I'm… fine mokuba." He replied, after a short pause. But it was long enough for mokuba to know something was wrong.

_"You are hiding something from me Seto. I know it. So spill it."_ his brother said a scolding voice. Seto hadn't told mokuba of the troubles he was having. He didn't want to worry him.

"I just escaped an assassination attempt." He finally said. There was no point hiding it any more.

"_WHAT?"_ his brother screamed on the other line. _"And you never told me this? Why?"_

"I didn't want to worry you. Besides, I have bodyguards who protect me. At least they _try_." He grumbled.

_"But they fail."_ Mokuba said knowingly. _"Seto, you once told me that to beat a businessman, one must think like a businessman."_

"Yeah. I remember." Seto said, not quite getting what his brother was trying to tell him.

"_So if you want to beat an assassin, you must think like one."_

"In case you haven't noticed yet, I'm not an assassin." Seto said in a highly sarcastic tone. Mokuba chuckled from the other side.

_"Yeah. But you can hire assassins to protect you. They'll know exactly what the other is thinking and will be able to keep you safe."_ Mokuba explained and Seto's eyes widened at the prospect.

"That's a good idea mokuba." He said in amazement. Why didn't he think of that?

_"See, talking always helps."_ Mokuba said knowingly and Seto smiled.

"So, do you want to talk about your grades… or maybe your playboy tactics?" he said in an accusing tone.

_"No. I'd rather not talk about that."_ mokuba replied urgently. _"I got to go. Love you big brother."_ And with that, the line was dead. Seto let out a hearty laugh. His brother was still as childish as ever, and he had a feeling he would remain this way for the rest of his life. Placing the phone back, he walked towards his bedroom. The sight of his comfortable bed told him just how tired he really was. Stripping his clothes away from his tired body, he fell on the welcoming bed. He would hire the best assassins in the world to protect him.

* * *

Seto briskly entered a small insurance office. His walk was laced with pride, power, and arrogance, enough to scare people out of his way. But the small office was empty. Was this place deserted? Did he come to the wrong place?

Female laughter coming from ahead told him otherwise. He increased his speed and reached a small lobby. It contained a small desk and a few chairs. Behind the receptionist desk sat a busty woman with golden blonde hair and purple eyes. Seated on the desk was a red head with brown eyes. Upon his entrance, they turned to look at him. The blonde girl let out a low whistle and eyed him up and down. He felt disgusted at her actions. What was up with blondes and him? He didn't know. All he knew that more then half of his fan club consisted of blondes who drooled at the mentioning of his name. The other half consisted of red heads.

"What do you want handsome?" the blonde receptionist asked seductively. He felt like he had stepped into a strip club.

"I need to speak with your boss." He said a firm voice. The red head giggled and he glared at her. She wasn't fazed by his glare at all, which surprised him.

"Do you have an appointment?" the red head asked.

"I don't need one. I'm Seto Kaiba. Just tell her my name and she'll tell you what to do." He said arrogantly. The blonde smirked, but reached for the phone. While she talked, the rd head walked up to him.

"So, what do you want insured?" she said smiling innocently at him. "Perhaps yourself. You're definitely worth it."

"Get out of my face." He said, trying not to yell at her.

"Oh come one. I'm only asking you a question." She whined and he growled, ready to answer her, but the blonde interrupted.

"Leave him alone serenity. Ishizu wants him in." the red head, named serenity, pouted at the blonde, but moved out of the way nonetheless. Without another word or glare, Seto walked forward. He reached a door, which, he assumed, was Ishizu's. He knocked and upon hearing her invitation, stepped into the small office. A woman with raven hair and blue eyes stood up to greet him.

"Please have a set Mr. Kaiba." She said, pointing to a chair in front of her. He seated himself and stared at her.

"I hope Mai and Serenity didn't give you much trouble." She said apologetically. He grunted and decided to get to the point.

"I'm sure you have heard of the recent attempts on my life. I need to hire your assassins to protect me." He said with an expressionless face. The same look appeared on Ishizu's face as well.

"I don't know what you mean Mr. Kaiba. I run an insurance agency."

"Don't try to fool me. I have done my research and I know you have exactly three assassins. This insurance thing is only a cover-up."

"You are mistaken Mr. Kaiba." She said plainly. "I don't--." But her phone interrupted her. "Excuse me for a moment." She said and picked up the annoying device.

"Hello. Ishizu Ishtar speaking." She said in a confident tone. But her face drained of all color soon.

"No. Don't do it," she said urgently. "Try to listen to me. You can't hurt him. It wasn't part of the deal." She was completely oblivious to Seto who listened with a smirk on his face.

"No matter what he did or does, you can't kill him. This is my order." A stern tone had replaced her concerned one. Seto raised an eyes brow in amusement.

"Give him the phone." Ishizu said. Seto may not have been able to listen to what the person on the other side was saying, but this new man was screaming so loud, Seto had to cover his ears.

_"Please. Don't kill me. I'm sorry. I'll do anything you say. I'm sorry. Just don't hurt me."_The man on the other linebegged/screamed. Ishizu sighed as the loud voice disappeared and was replaced by the previous voice, Seto guessed. Ishizu listened to the person on the other line for a while and hen sighed in defeat.

"Ok. You can hurt him, but only slightly. That means no bone breaking."

"No. Not even the arm… or leg." Seto wondered what was the deal, but straightened as soon as Ishizu placed the phone away.

"What am I going to do with--."? She mumbled to herself but stopped as soon as she noticed Seto still sitting there.

"You're still here?" she asked incredulously and he chuckled.

"Yes. And I heard everything. You can't deny it any more Ishtar." Ishizu nodded.

"You have to understand that we only take special clients. And we sign explicit contracts to seal the deal. Our only condition is that you can never reveal or identity." She explained and he nodded.

"I'll keep your identity secret if you keep me safe. If I go down, Ill be sure to take you down with me." He said coldly. She nodded in agreement and placed a paper before him.

"Read it and sign it. Our service doesn't come cheap." She warned. He dismissed her comment and read the contract. After thoroughly examining it, he signed it and handed it back to her.

"Good." Ishizu said taking it from him.

"I am expecting perfection since I'm paying you a lot." He said. "When will I see them?"

"Tomorrow. I'll call you later on today and give you the details." She said. He turned and left without another word. Ishizu sat back on the chair and called the two girls in her office.

"You called Ishizu?" serenity said.

"Yeah. Serenity, Mai, have a seat. I need to tell you guys something."

"You have a secret boyfriend and you never told us about him." Mai said excitedly.

"Because he's super hot and you thought we'd try to steal him from you." Serenity added squealing with joy. Ishizu sweat dropped at their assumptions.

"Don't worry about a thing Ishizu. We would never do anything like that to you." Mai said comfortingly.

"Yeah. You need to trust us." Serenity said, reaching forward to tap Ishizu's hand in assurance.

"Ok. Enough." Ishizu said in a serious tone and the girls smirked. They loved antagonizing the serious woman.

"Don't worry Ishizu." Mai said and Ishizu glared at her to silence her.

"As you already know, Seto Kaiba came in here. He is having some trouble with assassins lately and he ahs requested our services." Ishizu explained.

"Requested? Seems impossible." A new voice joined the conversation. " He is the kind of guy who would command rather then ask." The girls turned around to come face to face with a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes. She smirked at them and stepped forward.

"Did you miss me?" she said coyly.

"No. But I'm glad you are here Tea." Ishizu said. "I told you not to hurt the man. Did you?" Tea sighed and sat on a chair.

"No. The temptation was great, but I resisted it." Tea said causally, but then her face turned serious. "I swear, if anyone else tries to touch me, I'm going to chop their hands off. And I won't care what you say." She growled. Mai and Serenity snickered.

"It's not our fault. You always attract old, fat businessmen." Mai said between laughs.

"I don't. They are just attracted to me. I'm their daughter's age, but do they care? No." Tea grumbled.

"They are your clients Tea. And plus they are men. What more can you expect from them?" Serenity said, and Mai nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, as I was saying." Ishizu interrupted. "He has hired you three as his personal bodyguards."

"Cool. We get to be with Mr. Tall, dark, and handsome." Serenity said happily.

"Can I be his protector in the bedroom?" Mai said.

"I call the bathroom." Serenity said and her and Mai exchanged naughty looks. Tea only laughed.

"Girls." Ishizu said in an exasperated tone. "You are there to protect him, nor harass him."

"Yeah. That's his job." Tea said.

"You will stay with him all the time and ensure he is protected 24/7. For this purpose, you'll live with him." Ishizu said.

"How are we going to live with him? Are we going to be his girl friends?" Serenity asked with a glint in her eyes.

"No. You'll be his employees." Ishizu said. "Serenity, you'll be his maid so you can watch him in the house." Serenity smiled, satisfied with her job. Ishizu turned to Mai.

"Mai, you'll be his secretary. This was, you can keep an eye on everyone in the office." Mai nodded as well.

"And for you Tea, you'll be one of his body guards." Ishizu said and Mai and Serenity snickers.

"I get the worst job. What a shock." Tea said sarcastically.

"It is the most important of them all. All of the attempts have been outside. So you'll be the one who will have to be extra careful. Mai and Serenity will only do research, but you'll do the protecting." Ishizu said.

"I presume all of his guards are men." Tea said and Ishizu nodded.

"Ok then. I'll have to dress like a man to fit in." Tea said and Mai and Serenity broke into fits of laughter.

"Why?" Serenity managed to ask.

"I don't want him to think I'm weak because of my gender. Also, I don't want those guys to bother me. If I lose my temper, Kaiba will be some bodyguards short." Tea said.

"You can do whatever you want Tea." Ishizu said. "I'll inform Kaiba right now. You three can leave and prepare." The girls nodded and left, talking amongst themselves. Ishizu called kaiba. He picked up the phone and spoke in a robotic voice.

"Mr. Kaiba, tomorrow, you'll have a blonde secretary, a red head maid, and a new bodyguard." She said. He grunted, and Ishizu wondered if he had a problem.

"Bye Mr. Kaiba." She said and hung up. She wasn't worried about the mission, just about the girls. Mai and Serenity were bound to bother Kaiba, and she didn't know what Tea was planning. She just hoped it wouldn't cause much trouble.

* * *

REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "I do not own yugioh."

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Quiet footsteps approached a closed door ever so slowly, careful not to make any noise. After all, Seto Kaiba had very sensitive hearing and could pick up even the slightest of sounds. Soon, the person stood right outside the billionaire's bedroom. A small smirk appeared on the person's face.

'This is going to be sweet.' The person thought and inserted a small key card into the slot outside the door. Without the expected beep, the door opened. Inside, Seto Kaiba was sprawled on the bed, his body covered by the sheets. Drapes covered the windows, bringing absolute darkness in the room, butnot enough to hide the handsome features of the young man.

'I've got you now.' The figure's smirk widened as it approached the bed. Seto slept soundly, oblivious to the intruder.

'Aww. How cute.' The figure thought upon seeing the young man's face. Brown locks covered his forehead and part of eyes. His one hand was placed near his cheek, the other gripping the bed sheet. His profile was no different than a baby trying to fight off bad dreams.

'I knew he was cute, but this is ridiculous.' The figure thought, trying to resist the urge to touch him. But the need to at least have a closer look was too strong. Giving in to temptation, the figure bent, coming face to face with the sleeping billionaire. The serene look at his face was shocking as well as pleasing.

'Time to wake up Mr. Kaiba.' The figure thought and extended a hand to gently touch his shoulder. Seto grumbled something and tried to cover his head with his sheets. The figure smirked.

"Oh Mr. Kaiba." The figure cooed. "Wakey wakey." This was enough to reach the sensitive ears of Seto. He tossed the sheets off his face and opened his cold blue orbs to come face to face with… a red head maid?

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing here?" he screamed in rage and shock. The maid wasn't fazed by his anger.

"I'm your new maid Mr. Kaiba. And I came here to wake you." She answered with an innocent look.

"I don't remember hiring a new maid." He growled, ready to split her in half. She only smiled.

"Ms. Ishizu sent me. I'm a _special_ maid, the kind that you _want_." She said seductively. "We've met before. Don't tell me you forgot." She pouted.

"Ishizu?" Seto said, trying to remember. Suddenly, it all clicked. He had received a call from Ishizu yesterday night, telling his something, but he wasn't paying attention. Was _this_ she was telling him? That he would have a new maid?

"Mr. Kaiba, I'm your new maid. My name is serenity wheeler." She said with a seductive smile on her face. Seto eyed her, and soon realized that he _had_ seen her before, in the insurance office.

"Ok. But why the hell are you in my room?" he asked in an icy voice. "How did you get in here?" that was probably what bothered him the most.

"Oh please." She scoffed. "Your security system was hard, but it wasn't impossible, especially for me. I hacked in, and in no time had rewritten the whole system."

"What?" he yelled. "Why did you rewrite my security system? Who gave you the right?"

"I had to, for you safety. The program I used is very rare. I doubt even you are aware of it, because only a handful of people in the world know it. I used it to make sure no one tries to break into the house. I just secured your mansion to save your cute ass." She said, and Seto grumbled.

"Sure. I bet you just wanted access to my bedroom to get a peek at me, hoping to find me naked." He said under his breath, but Serenity had heard it.

"True. And I got more than just a peek." She said, eyeing his bare chest. Seto slept only in his boxers, and since he had thrown away the sheets in shock, his upper half of the body was visible, and her eyes was trailing up and down shamelessly. Now Seto knew how girls felt when guys gave them that look. He quickly grabbed the sheets and managed to cover his bodywith as much dignity as he could muster at that moment.

"Leave." He said in an icy tone.

"Ok. But call me if you need any help… especially if you are in the shower." She said seductively, winking at him. Seto's eyes went wide in shock. She giggled at his state, but left him alone nonetheless. The life in the Kaiba mansion was bound to be interesting from now on.

* * *

Seto swiftly entered his office and breathed a sigh of relief. He had never been this glad to be in his office. The girl serenity nearly drove him nuts, and this was the first day. His fear of being assassinated had been replaced by the fear of being raped. Thank heavens he spent most of his day in the office. With a small smirk on his face, he walked towards his office, and was shocked to not find his old secretary, but a young busty blond, who was busy applying lipstick.

"And who are _you_?" He asked in an annoyed voice. Something told him he should have paid more attention to Ishizu's call.

"I'm your new secretary handsome." She said, rolling her eyes at him. To him, she looked more like a call-girl.

"Ishizu sent you?" he inquired.

"Yup. The name's Mai Valentine." The blonde said, eyeing his form. The encounter of the morning replayed in Seto's mind and he shuddered.

"Feeling cold handsome. Want to share body heat?" the blonde asked, a sexy smile playing on her lips.

"No." he nearly screamed in anger and frustration. "Now listen and listen good. You are to address me as '_Mr. Kaiba'_, and nothing different." She rolled her eyes at him and resumed beautifying herself. This aggravated Seto to no end.

"This is an office, a place where you work, and I'm your boss. You will listen to everything I say and do whatever I tell you to do, no questions asked." He told her in a firm voice and she smirked.

"It's not like I was going to refuse anyway." She said with a seductive look on her face, and Seto realized what she was implying, or what _his_ words could have implied.

"You are a secretary, not a call girl. Your job is to arrange appointments and take my calls, not attempt to seduce me or my employees." And with one look at her attire, he added. "You will dress properly, and not like a stripper. If not, you will be fired. I will not have you ruin the atmosphere where I work." And with that he marched away from her, and towards his office. He was met by one of his bodyguards outside the door, but the bodyguard looked slightly panicked.

"What's wrong with _you_?" Seto asked, trying not to yell in frustration.

"Um, Mr. Kaiba, Sir. There's someone in your office sir. I didn't know that you… We didn't know who it was, and we tried to--." The man babbled, but Seto cut him off.

"Shut up and get out of my way." He growled and marched into his office. Today was probably the worst day of his life, and he had no one to blame by himself. He was the one who had approached Ishizu and had gotten him 2 strippers. Well, actually, it was Mokuba's fault too. It was is idea. But his intentions were good. With these thoughts in his head, Seto entered his office and the first thing he was a butt. A very _cute_ butt.

'What the hell?' he thought. The very attractive butt belonged to someone who was currently bent on the floor. Seto couldn't see the face since the person was trying to get something from under his table. He eyes his other bodyguards who stared back at him with nervous looks.

"What is happening here?" Seto said in a commanding voice.

"Just give me a minute." Came a melodious voice, belonging to the owner of the cute little butt. "Got it. Finally." The person slid out from under the table and stood up straight, back facing Seto. A small screwdriver was being held in a very slender hand.

"I told you I'd get it." Said the person to the other guards, who looked away nervously. Seto was lost and confused at all this.

"What is all this?" he said again. It was then that the person with the cute butt turned around to face Seto, and Seto nearly gasped in shock.

The "cute butt" and the "melodious voice" belonged to a person with long, _feminine_ legs, wide _feminine_ hips, a small _feminine_ waist, small _feminine_ shoulders, thin _feminine_ arms, slender _feminine_ hands, long and swan-like _feminine_ neck, and delicate _feminine_ facial features. Everything about the person screamed "feminine", but the person wore male clothes, much like his other bodyguards. His hair were held in a ponytail and a cap covered his head. Also, the person lacked a big _feminine_ chest, like other females Seto had come across. Seto couldn't see his eyes since he was wearing sunglasses.

'I don't believe it.' He thought desperately. 'It is a _man_. It _really_ is a man.'

"Good morning Mr. Kaiba." The "man" said in the same sweet voice, but Seto flinched, as the voice reached is ears.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm you new bodyguard, sent in by Ishizu. My name is…. Tae Gardner." The young man said.

"Ishizu sent you?" Seto asked again, not believing his ears. How could that woman do this to him? She sent him two sluts and a gay guy. She really had made sure he was harassed in his home _and_ office.

"Yes. I would be with you all the time to make sure you are unharmed." Tae, who was actually Tea,said in a serious voice.

"Ok." Seto said after a thought. "But what are you doing?" his computer was off and unplugged. His leather chair was placed near the bathroom, and his desk seemed moved as well.

"Redecorating." Tea said with a smile. (I'd be calling her Tea to make it simple.)

"Redecorating? I happen to like the way my office is." He said in a dangerous voice.

"We tried to stop him sir… but we couldn't. He… he…" A guard began speaking, but silenced himself soon.

"Put everything back to where it was." Seto ordered Tea, but she didn't move an inch. "Didn't you hear me?" Seto yelled.

"No. Everything stays where it is… except for your chair. You can place it near your desk." Tea said confidently.

"No. I ordered you to put it back and you will." Seto said, stepping near the stubborn guard, who didn't step back.

"I won't. This is better than before and it stays." Tea said determinedly.

"How is this better?" Seto asked through seethed teeth. The person took off their glasses and immediately; Seto was gazing into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Blue, much like his, but so different. Tea's eyes were deep like the ocean, and as wide as carefree as the skies. The orbs twinkled like stars on a dark sky. Only one word could describe them. Beautiful.

"Come with me." Tea said snapping Seto out of his daze and held his hand to drag him to a window. That window used to be exactly behind Seto as he sat on his desk.

"See that building." She pointed to a building accross from KaibaCorp.It has a perfect spot to aim and shoot anyone sitting here." Tea pointed to where his chair had been previously. "I moved your desk out of range, so now you are somewhat safe here." Tea continued to explain but Seto was too busy feeling the soft skin ofher hand against his rough one to hear. Surely,her hand was small and soft, compared to any other _man's_ hand Seto had shook. Also, the hand was thin, with long and slender fingers that would result from a nice manicure.

"Now do you understand?" Tea said, facing Seto again. Seto focused his attention back on _Tae's_ face, but found it hard to focus. This man would have made the perfect woman… but it was a man. A _man_.

Seto immediately rescued his hand form _Tae's_ grip and stepped back. It had just dawned on him that he was experiencing a serious attraction towards this new bodyguard, who was a man. Which meant…

He was attracted to a _man_.

Now he knew why his other bodyguards were so nervous.

"Holy shit." Was all he managed to say.

"Something wrong Mr. Kaiba." _Tae_ asked and took a step towards him, but he raised his hand to keep him back.

"Give me the phone." He said in a deadly tone. A guard complied immediately. Seto quickly dialed ishizu's number. She soon picked up.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He yellad at the woman. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"I don't know what you mean." her confused voice replied back.

"You sent me two sluts and a gay guy. Why?" He demanded.

"Don't be so quick to judge them Mr. Kaiba.Wait and see their performance first before passing judgements." Ishizu calmly replied and Seto grunted.

"Once this is over, I'm suing your agents for sexual harrasment." He said and slammed the phone.He eyed the bodyguards who immediately excused themselves out ofthe room, all except Tea.He glared ather.

"I'm to stay with you all the time to ensure your safety." She said calmly, and he supressed a groan.

'Itcould be worse. He could be hitting on me like the other two.' Seto thought.But Tae hadn't made any move... yet. Praying that he won't at all, Seto seated himself in his chair and turned on his computer. While the system loaded, he tapped his fingers on the table impatiently.

"Mr. Kaiba." Tea said, trying to get his attention. Hegrunted to let her know he was listening.

"Ihave one question to ask you."

"Then ask." He saidin an irritated tone.

"I was wondering... are you single?"

'uh oh.'

* * *

hello people. Tookmeweeks to update this one, but I finally did. I didn't know what to write for this chapter, but I bullshitted somestuff. Hope it isn't as crappy asI think. I'll be introducing Yami, and the others in the upcomming chapters. So review and let me know what you think of all this. k. 


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: "i do not own yugioh"

"talk"

'thoughts'

**"phone conversation"**

* * *

"Get the hell out of my office." A loud yell, coming from Kaiba's office got Tea's attention. Soon, a scared employee stumbled out of the office and literally ran past them. She rolled her eyes at Mai who smirked back. Tea was currently sitting on Mai's desk, flipping through some papers they had "borrowed" from the Kaiba Corp. database. 

"Someone is in a happy mood today." Mai said with a smirk.

"He's been like that since morning." Tea said causally. "Something probably happened in the morning."

"I talked to Serenity." Mai said with a devilish smirk, which didn't go unnoticed by Tea.

"Tell me everything." She said in an excited tone while Mai laughed.

"She went to wake him up in the morning." Mai began and Tea smiled. "Then, she "accidentally" walked into the bathroom where he was taking a shower." At this, Tea burst out laughing.

"I can only imagine what happened then." Tea said between giggles.

"Yeah. That girl is having so much fun and she loves it. She's even saving the security videos of his bedroom." Tea's eyes went wide at this.

"You mean…" Mai smirked.

"Yes. We get to see him changing and doing whatever he does in the privacy of his room. Hopefully, it'll be something interesting."

"God." Tea said. "You guys are too much. I can't believe you."

"You know you want to see them too." Mai said and both girls broke into fits of laughter again. An approaching employee caused the two girls to manage some control and appear serious.

"Is… Mr. Kaiba in there?" he asked in an apprehensive tone.

"Yup." Mai said in an overly cheerful tone. "And as cheerful as the rainbow. You should go in. maybe he'll promote you." The employee stared at her with confusion and hurt. Tea groaned and slapped Mai lightly on the arm.

"Ignore her." Tea said. "She forgot to take her pills this morning." This only caused the employee to appear lost. "Mr. Kaiba is in there, but he's in a worse mood than usual. It's wise not to bother him right now." She advised. The man appeared panicked.

"But I have to deliver this package to him." He whined. Tea sighed and got off the table.

"Give it to me." She said tot the employee. "I'll give it to Mr. Sunshine." The man seemed more than just happy to hand the package to her. After securing the package, Tea turned to Mai.

"Hand me that mug will you Mai?" she said.

"Why?" Mai said in an amused tone as she reached for the mug. "Do you plan to defend yourself against the Godzilla with this?"

"No." Tea shrugged. "I plan to get him some black coffee." She quickly prepared coffee while Mai continued scanning the papers. After finishing, Tea proceeded towards the office of the handsome president.

* * *

Knock. Knock. 

Seto glared at the door, hoping the person behind the door would sense it and turn away, but apparently the individual was a persistent one.

"Get lost." He growled, but then realized something. "On second thought, come in." he would fire the moron for bothering him. The door opened and in came his worst fear.

"Hello Mr. Kaiba." Said Tea.

"What do you want?" Seto said in an aggravated tone. He had already endured enough harassment in the morning from that red head maid, and he was in no mood for any bullshit from this "_man_."

"I want a lot." Tea said, eyeing him up and down suggestively, watching a panicked look cross his features. "But for now, I came to give you something." She placed the report and coffee before him. He eyes both items suspiciously, and she rolled her eyes at his attitude.

"The coffee is not poisoned and the package doesn't contain a bomb." She said in an assuring tone. "I am here to save your little behind, not blast it."

"Whatever." He muttered and grabbed the package and hesitantly, the coffee. One sip told him it was delicious, and he eagerly took another sip. He had been so keen to get the hell out of his house in the morning that he had forgotten to take his daily dose of caffeine.

"You like it?" Tea asked, noticing his pleased expression. He raised his head, surprised to still find her there.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked in a chilling tone. Tea shrugged her shoulders and walked towards, causing him to shrink back into the chair.

"I was bored outside. So I came in looking for some fun." She said and sat on top of the table, her legs crossed. That position suited beautiful males, but not beautiful males.

'Did I just think he is a beautiful male?' Seto gulped nervously at his own thoughts as he stared at the handsome male. He watched as his slender fingers played with his blue eyes white dragon paperweight.

"You really love dragons don't you?" Tea said.

"None of your business." He said in a harsh tone, and Tea realized he was uncomfortable with her being so close to him. She smirked inwardly.

"So Mr. Kaiba, who do you think is trying to kill you?" she said causally.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't have hired your sorry ass." He scoffed.

"My ass is not sorry." Tea said, appearing offended. "It's as cute as yours." Seto's face went pale at that.

"Stop pestering me." He finally said, trying not to yell. "You are here to protect my life. But by the way you treat me, I would commit suicide soon."

"Oh no." Tea said dramatically, reaching for his hand. "I'd _die_ if something happened to you." She haled his hand in her and brought it closet o her heart. "You don't realize how much I care for you. You're not just _any_ client you know." Seto growled and yanked his hand back from her grip.

"Get out." He finally snapped. How dare that… _man_ touch him? Although he had to admit, his chest felt… soft.

"Soon. I just have some more questions." Tea said again, ignoring his bad temper.

"What?" he sighed in defeat. All he could do was yell at him to get out. He couldn't touch him because:

1- He didn't want to.

2- he knew that's what Tae wanted, and he refused to fall for it. And

3- He was afraid of what he would feel of think.

"You don't have any suspect at all?" Tea said in a serious tone. "I mean, some old business partner, some employee, anyone?" he shook his head to signal a no.

"Ok." Tea finally said, indicating defeat. "I don't know why would someone want to hurt a fine specimen like you?" she said thoughtfully, fully aware of the disturbed look that appeared on Seto's face.

"I mean, if I ever got my hands on you, I'd have a lot more on my mind than just killing you." Seto gulped visibly at her words.

"Like… what?" words escaped his mouth before he could stop himself. She gave him a mischievous look and smirked.

"I'd _show_ you rather than tell." She said seductively, moving towards him.

It was then that Seto's mind lost al logic and he began panicking. He immediately jumped out of his chair and backed away from her.

"Just stay away form me." He said in a horrified tone. _Tae_ just laughed and left his office.

Seto breathed in relief as Tea disappeared from his view. What a day it had been today. First his maid walked in on him when he was in shower. Of course she had said it was an _accident_. But he knew better. Then he heard a giggle when he was changing clothes in his room. And later, during breakfast, she had managed to touch his hips. Her alibi was that she tripped, and _accidentally_ grabbed his hips. But how could she explain that slapto his butt? He was being molested in his own house and he couldn't do anything to stop it. No matter how may times he yelled at her or threatened her, she just kept coming back. She was like those telemarketers who thanked you even when you threatened to inform the police about them.

And if that wasn't enough, this gay guy made his office hours miserable. But the worst part, the part that made him sick to the stomach was that he was more attracted to this gay male then to that red head female. What did that mean for him? Was he…

'No." he immediately told himself. 'I can't be. I have been around men all my life, and I have never felt any attraction towards them before.'

But then question that rose was _why_? Why hadn't he felt any kind of attraction towards males before?

'Maybe because no other man was as attractive as this one.'

'Damn.' Even his thoughts were betraying him. 'I need coffee.' He thought and glanced at the coffee Tae had brought him. It had tasted delicious, and he wanted to drink more.

'No." he strictly told himself. 'I won't be lured to him through cheap tricks. I'll just order that busty blonde to get me one.' He thought and picked up the phone to order Mai, when he heard voices… familiar voices.

**"So, how have you been lately?"** came a male voice. It was strikingly familiar, but Seto couldn't quite place his finger on it yet.

**"Fine."** Came a melodious reply of Tae.

'Is he talking to his… _boyfriend_?' Seto thought with a gulp.

"**Good. I've been okay too… and missing you."** The masculine voice said.

'Definitely his boyfriend.' Seto thought. 'I can't believe that bastard still flirts with me. I should tell pretty boy's boyfriend about his little game' Seto thought with an evil smile on his face. He could imagine it now. Some random guy yelling at Tae and Tae crying.

"**Yami, please."** Tae's irritated voice came and Seto froze.

'_Yami_… as in Yami _Motou_. As in… my business partner and friend.' His mouth fell open in horror. 'Yami is… gay?' It couldn't be. It was impossible. Seto had known Yami all his life, and he knew a couple of girls' Yami had dated. Of course no relationship ever lasted longer than a few weeks, but he still dated girls.

'Maybe _that's_ why the relations hips never worked out.' He concluded. 'Because they were with girls… and not men like Tae.'

**"I don't understand you at all."** Yami said in a frustrated tone. **"You were perfectly happy with me before. What is different now?"**

'They were… _together_?' Seto screamed din his mind.

**"Yes yami. But things are different now."** Tae said in a serious tone.

'So they broke up?' Seto concluded. But he still couldn't believe it. Yami was gay. His business partner and probably the only person he could call his friend was… _gay_.

**"I said I was sorry for what happened. I know I was at fault and I really am sorry."** Yami said in a desperate tone, which shocked Seto to no extent. Yami was much like him, proud and strong. But here he was, almost begging Tae to take him back.

'Unbelievable.' Seto thought and continued to listen to the conversation.

**"Yami, I forgave you. You don't have to keep apologizing to me."** Tae said.

**"Then why can't things go back to the way they were?"** Yami asked.

**"Why are you so desperate to get me back?"** Tae countered with a question of his own. Immediately, Seto's interest piped up.

**"Because I care about you."** Yami nearly yelled. His words caused Seto to choke. What the hell was wrong with him? He was sniveling at the feet of a gay man.

'Yami couldn't be… in _love_ with Tae? Could he?' seto thought in horror. Men only got desperate when they were in love.

**"Yami, there are so many other women that would die for you. Why don't you date them?"** Tae said.

'Yeah.' Seto thought in frustration. 'Why _don't_ you, you idiot?'

**"Because I only want you."** Yami said. **"There are many others, but I only want you."**

"_WHY_?' Seto had to bite his tongue to keep from yelling at him.

**"You are different than all those girls."** Yami continued.

'Damn right he's different. They are _females_ and he's a frickin' _male_.' Seto was fuming at the idiocy of is business partner. Was yami that blind?

**"And I can't ignore that."**

'Somehow, I think you _ARE_ ignoring that, you moron.' Seto continued his rant.

_"You are special to me, and I don't want to lose you. You are one of a kind."_ Yami said.

'Of course he is one of a kind. I don't see a lot of gay males openly expressing their sexuality the way Tae did.'

_"I really appreciate that yami."_ Tae said in a gentle tone, and Seto resisted the urge to gag. **"But I don't think I feel the same way about you like I did before."**

**"Why?"** yami asked in a defeated tone. Had he given up? Seto hoped so. He was already very, very uncomfortable with this new revelation about Yami, and he knew it would be very difficult for him to confront him, let alone continue business with him. Who knew when he would start hitting on him?

**"Is it because of some other man in your life?"** Yami asked, and Seto's breath caught in his throat.

**"Maybe."** Tae said.

**"Who?"** Yami demanded in a somewhat jealous tone, which only increased Seto's discomfort and fear. **"Is it Duke Devlin?"**

'What?' seto had just received another shock? 'Is Devlin gay too?'

**"I know he told you that you're hot and everything, but he's only interested in your looks. He doesn't like _you_."** Yami said in a pathetic attempt to convince Tae. While yami continued his rant about duke's playboy antics, Seto's mind blanked again.

'Duke is gay too.' He thought in horror. Duke was another one of his business partners, and was known for his playboy attitude. He had remarked Seto on his style of clothing once or twice, but Seto had ignored it at that time. Now he was beginning to think there was more to his comments than he had expected.

**"Or is it Bakura?"** yami continued asking. **"Because he isn't serious about you either. He only wants to have sex with you, and that's it."**

'Bakura is gay too?' Seto screamed in his mind. 'Are all of my business partners gay?' he thought frustratingly.

**"No."** Tae finally spoke. **"It's neither of them."**

**"Then who is it?"** Yami asked, and Seto's heartbeat increased. Lately, Tae had been flirting with him a lot. Could it be that--.

**"I'll give you a hint."** Tae said in a mischievous tone. **"He's tall, dark, handsome, and a business man, just like you."**

'Could he be talking about--.' Seto thought panicked.

**"And he's the most eligible bachelor in Domino."** Tae said, and Seto's heart sank.

**"You can't be serious."** Yami said in a shocked tone.

**"Yes I am."** Tae said, and Seto could imagine him smirking. **"I'm talking about the one and only, Seto Kaiba."**

'Uh oh.'

* * *

please people, REVIEW. 


	4. Chapter 4

Seto slammed the phone as soon as he heard that. 'Shit'. He panicked. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. But it was. He had heard it with his own ears. He didn't what was worse. Having a gay man after you, or finding out that all your friends were gay?

Disclaimer: "I do not own yugioh."

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

* * *

'What is wrong with this world?' he muttered. 'Is _everyone_ gay?' Sighing, he stared at the phone. Maybe he would have been better off without listening to that disturbing conversation. Just then, a knock was heard on the door.

"Come in." He said with irritation. The door opened to reveal his worst nightmare. "What do _you_ want?" he growled. Tea just smiled and walked in as innocently as she could.

"I just brought you coffee." She said with a pout that actually seemed cute. Seto shuddered at this thought.

"I don't need it," he said, scoffing, and hoping _he_ would just leave him alone. _Hoping_.

"I think you do." Tea said with a determined expression and walked towards him. Unconsciously, Seto shrunk back in his seat as Tea approached his table. She glanced at his empty coffee cup and replaced it with a fresh new brewed one.

"Here. It's strong, just the way you like it." Tea said and Seto grumbled, not even bothering to ask why _he_ knew what he liked.

"Ok. Just leave." He said in a cold tone. Tea shrugged and left, but not before winking at him. Seto visibly shuddered.

'This is getting out of hand.' He thought. 'I think it's time I sought some help.' With that, he reached for the phone. Dialing a familiar number, he waited.

"Hello, Mokuba here." Came a voice from the other line and Seto sighed.

"Yes. It's me." Seto grumbled.

"Something wrong big brother?" Mokuba inquired. Seto sighed, deciding what to say.

"Yes." He replied after silence.

"Was there another attempt on your life? Are you safe?" Mokuba asked in a panicked voice.

"No, it's nothing of that sort." Seto assured. "I'm quite safe, at least I _think_."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mokuba was confused.

"Mokuba, the assassins that I hired consist of a blonde, a red head, and--." Mokuba cut him off.

"Blonde? Red head? Are they from your _fan club_?"

"Shut up and listen." Seto ordered. "The third one is a brunette." Seto explained.

"Brunette huh." Mokuba said in an amused tone. "You know Seto, brunettes are hot, sexy, _and_ intelligent."

"Yes I know." Seto grumbled. And Mokuba continued.

"Is your brunette like that?"

"I… I don't know." Seto finally said.

"What? What is that supposed to mean?" Mokuba inquired in a confused tone.

"_I don't know_." Seto said loudly.

"Oh I know." Mokuba said in a sly tone. "You have a crush on her, and I bet she does too." Seto's eyes widened at that. When no response came form him, Mokuba began in a singsong voice.

"Seto's in love. Seto's in love. Seto's in love. Seto's in--." Seto cut him off harshly.

"Shut up. It's not like that." He said. "I can't have a crush on _her_, because there is no _her_."

"I still don't understand." Mokuba said.

"The brunette is a man." Seto said.

"Whoa." Came Mokuba's voice.

"But you're right about one thing. _He_ does have a crush on _me_." At this, Mokuba broke into fits of laughter.

"Oh, this is priceless." He said between giggles. "I knew girls were after you, but even _men_?"

"Shut up." Seto grumbled. "You don't know how freaky it is."

"I can only guess." Mokuba said. "But what's the big deal? You've always had people after you, and you ignored them. Ignore him too."

"I… try." Seto said, and on the other line, Mokuba's eyes widened.

"You _like_ him." Mokuba said in a shocked tone. "You like _him_."

"No I don't." Seto immediately said, but Mokuba wouldn't buy it.

"Seto, you don't have to pretend with me." He said in a wise tone. "I am your brother. I accept you for whatever you are, or whoever you like."

"Mokuba, if you were here, I'd pounce you." Seto threatened.

"Seto, don't take your _sexual_ frustration out on me." Mokuba chided. "I understand your situation completely."

"You understand nothing."

"Seto, you always put your reputation and company before yourself. But this time, think of yourself first." Mokuba said in a very serious tone. "Don't worry about what the media would say. Follow your heart, and if it tells you to be with a man, then... be with a man."

"Shut up." Seto nearly yelled.

"Seto, if you're happy with a man, then I'm happy for you. I'd completely support--." Seto never gave him a chance to finish and hung up.

"Well." He said to himself. "That was a complete waste of time."

* * *

Tea glanced at the clock and then turned to Mai.

"I think it's time to leave." She said and Mai nodded.

"I'll get my purse." Mai said, and Tea stretched.

"And I'll go get Mr. Sunshine." She entered his office and found him typing furiously on the computer. He glanced at her and mumbled something.

"What?" he finally said.

"It's time to go home." Tea said. He grumbled something again, but got up nonetheless, and followed her. By the time they got to the limo, Mai was standing beside it. She gave Tea an assured look and they sat in. Seto scooted as far away from Tea as possible. This caused a grin to spread on the girl's face. The limo ride was silent, and uneventful. They reached the mansion soon, and settled in the living room. Serenity came out of the kitchen, wearing a sexy maid outfit and winked at Seto.

"Hi handsome." She said and Seto grumbled.

"I'll be in my office." He said and walked upstairs. Serenity winked at the girls who shared a good laugh.

"I'm glad you're here Tea." Serenity said after their laughter died out. "I had Mai get these _killer_ outfits for the three of us. Let's try them on."

* * *

Seto glanced at his empty coffee cup, and sighed. He had finished it sooner then expected. 'Guess I'll have to get another one.' He thought and walked outside. He was about to descend downstairs, but stopped when he heard voices. He stopped to listen.

"Come out." It was Serenity who spoke. He wondered whom she was talking to.

"I'll be out in a second." It was Tae who replied. So she was talking to Tae. But what was going on… in _his_ living room? The only way to find out was to go down and see. But as soon as he took a step towards the staircase, his eyes caught something exotic and he stopped himself. That _something_ was Tae, dressed in a very sexy outfit.

A backless shirt that revealed smooth skin that had his attention the moment he laid eyes on it. A small waist that could easily fit into his hand had him itching to touch it. But perhaps the best sight were the creamy legs that went on forever. Smooth, perfectly toned, and long, the legs held his eyes. Slowly, he moved his gaze up those magnificent legs, his heartbeat increasing in anticipation and excitement with every passing second. He growled in anger when the short skirt blocked the rest of beautiful skin from his view.

"Wow Hun, you look downright sexy." Mai's voice shook Seto out of his thoughts, and plunged him into a state of utter shock. What was he thinking? Was he actually _drooling_ over the body of a _man_?

"Yeah. All the guys will be drooling over you." Serenity said, and Seto didn't have enough guts to argue that. How _could_ he argue when he himself had been drooling not too long ago?

'Could Mokuba be right?' Seto wondered, thinking back to the conversation he had with his little brother. 'Am I really…?' but for some reason, his mind refused to believe that.

'I'm only attracted to him because of his _feminine_ features. So I'm attracted to _feminine_ features. That means I'm not.' His logical mind explained rationally. His eyes traveled back to Tae, and once again, he found himself appreciating the creamy skin of his legs, the small waist, and the smooth curve of his neck.

'I wonder if it feels as soft as it looks.' Suddenly, his eyes went wide at this thought. 'I did _not_ think that.' Immediately, he stepped back from the railing. Downstairs, the conversation continued, and Seto listened.

"It's a shame you can't come with us to the club tonight." Mai said to Tea. "We could have had so much fun together."

"I know." Tea sighed. "But someone has to baby-sit Kaiba." Seto narrowed his eyes. Somehow, he got a feeling Tae had more reasons than just that.

"I can do that." Serenity said, and Seto hoped she would. Sure he hated her, but it was better than having Tae.

"No, it's fine. You guys go ahead and have fun." Tea said. "Besides, I know a couple of hot guys that are going to be at the club tonight." A sly smile appeared on her lips as she mouthed some names to the girls, who giggled.

"You know, Yami is going to be there too. And he'll be looking for you." Mai said, and Seto groaned. Damn that Yami.

"Yeah. But I don't want to confront him now." Tea said. "Just try to explain to him what my reasons are, ok." Seto grumbled in anger. He hated the fact that _he_ was the main reason.

"He won't listen." Serenity said. "That man is definitely in love with you." Once again, Seto wholeheartedly swore at Yami.

"He'll understand soon." Tea said. Mai and Serenity exchanged looks, but said noting.

"So, what are your plans for tonight?" Mai asked in a sly tone, and Seto's heartbeat increased.

"Well." Tea drawled. "I'm thinking of candle light dinner with Kaiba, then a romantic movie."

"But you hate romantic movies." Serenity said in confusion.

"Yeah. And I know Kaiba does too." Tea said in a cheerful tone. "Hopefully, he'll fall asleep halfway through the movie, and then I can do whatever I want with him for the night." Seto's face went pale when he heard the plan. He could picture it now. Him tied to a bed, clad only in his boxers, with Tae standing before him with a whip in his hand, cackling maniacally. A shudder of fear and disgust, and maybe excitement,chorused through his body.

"Have fun Hun." Mai said.

"Oh I plan to." Tea said with a small laugh, which creeped Seto to the core.

"We'll be going then." Serenity said. "You have our cell numbers, call if there's a problem." And with that, the girls left the mansion, leaving Seto at the mercy of a sexy gay man.

Seto quickly got up an walked towards his office. He had to do something, and fast. Now that he knew Tae's plan, he could do something to protect himself from the sexual abuse that was sure to follow.

"Ok." He said to himself. "I have to stay awake. He can't do anything if I'm awake." At least he _hoped_. "To stay awake all night, I'm going to need a lot of coffee, which is…" shit. The coffee was downstairs, and that's where Tae was too. He didn't want to go down and confront him. But if he stayed in his office without caffeine, he would eventually fall asleep, and be Tae's victim. What to do? What to do?

'I _have_ to go down.' He thought determinedly. 'This is my house, and no way is Tae making me a prisoner in my domain.' Mustering up all the courage he could, he walked out of the room. As he predicted, Tae was downstairs, watching TV. Seto chose to ignore him, and walked straight to the kitchen. Instead of filling his cup with coffee, he grabbed the whole pot. He didn't want to come down every hour. Once the pot was secured in his grasp, he began walking towards his office again. But Tae interrupted him.

"Come and join me Mr. Kaiba." Tae said in a sly tone, and Seto froze for a moment. He couldn't believe Tae was actually going through with it.

"N… no." he managed to say. "I have work to do."

"Come on." Tae said with a _sexy_ pout on his perfect lips, and Seto shuddered in disgust at his thoughts.

"No." this time, he spoke with authority, and quickly walked back upstairs.

* * *

Tea glanced at the clock and yawned. It was 12:30 am. A smile crept on her lips. It was time to check on the _sleeping_ Kaiba. She stretched and walked towards his office. The door was locked, which was no surprise. He thought he could get away from her that easily? It was almost insulting. Over-riding the security code, she easily opened the door, and as expected, she found him sprawled on the table, with the coffee cup still clutched in his hand. She smiled and took the cup out of his grasp.

'My special coffee did the trick.' She thought and smiled. She had added sleeping pills in the coffee. She knew Kaiba better than he thought. She knew of his discomfort around her, and knew what he was planning. But she couldn't afford to have him awake all night, even though it would have been quite funny. She needed him to be vigilant, and alert. It would be hard to protect a drowsy Kaiba who saw everything as a bed and pillow.

She nudged him gently to make sure he was sound asleep. The man didn't even move. He was out like a log, and Tea was happy. He had been quite stressed, and Tea knew why. She had bothered him quite a lot, and knew he needed a break. Her fingers found some tresses of his hair, and she smoothed them. He was an attractive man, she admitted. But most of all, he was hard working. He was determined, and strong, and that was what attracted her the most. She cared for him, if not loved him, and so had pulled this little trick. She just hoped he wouldn't be as angry as she predicted.

'Ok. Now all I have to do is take him to his room.' She thought and made an effort to pick him up. Even though she was strong, she wasn't strong enough to drape Kaiba over her shoulders and take him across the hall. He was a full-grown man, and was heavier than she anticipated. Carrying him just wasn't a practical option for her, fearing she might wake him. She had to find some other solution. Her eyes caught sight of a couch that was placed not too far. An idea formed in her head, and she dragged him away from his desk, to the couch. He grunted occasionally, but didn't awaken. There, she pried his arms from around her, and placed him on the couch. Once she was sure he was comfortable, she straightened, but something pulled her forward.

One of his hands was still around her, and it was that that had pulled her forward to fall on top of him. Immediately, she felt herself get warm as a blush appeared on her lips. With much care, she tried to move his hand away from her, but it became a lost battle when his other hand wrapped itself around her waist and hugged her to his chest. She gave up, and rested her head on his chest in defeat.

As her breathing calmed down, she took notice of little details of the man under her. His face was beautiful, with a strong jaw, a slender nose, and narrow eyes. His forehead was covered by his chocolate bangs. His lips were slightly parted, letting out deep breaths that carried the smell of coffee. But the most calming feature was his heartbeat. The way his heart beat in sync with her brought a smile to her face. She placed her legs on top of his, and wrapped her hands around his neck. A feeling of completion washed over her, and she sighed in content.

She knew he would freak when he would wake up to find her on top of him, but she pushed that thought out of her mind. Drowsiness overtook her again, and she closed her eyes. For now, all that mattered was enjoying this feeling that she was experiencing.

* * *

please don't be mad at me. i know i took toooo long to update, but i was focusing on my other story, "O blessed child of mine." it's pretty cool, so check it out. Anyway, i'll try my best to update sooner. to make it up for my late update, i'll give you a preview of the next chapter.

listen to this. Seto goes out with Yami, Duke, and Bakura to test his sexuality. He thinks they are gay, but the way he reacts arround them makes them think he is gay. Also, there is another attempt on Seto's life.

happy?

please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: "I do not own yugioh."

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Seto slowly opened his eyes and groaned. What had happened last night? He closed his eyes, trying to recall. He remembered going down to get some coffee and trying to escape Tae. But everything after that was hazy. Another groan escaped his throat and he tried to stretch, but found it hard to do so. There was something lying on top of him. He moved his hands around it, trying to figure out what it was. It felt soft and round. His fingers moved over it, pressing and squeezing occasionally. What did he own that was soft and round like this? His hands moved up, feeling a curve. Something hard and pointy was poking out of the small curve. Now he was very confused. He moved his hands back to the round and soft object, feeling it with his fingertips again.

"What _is_ it?" he said out loud to himself.

"_It_ would be my butt." Came a voice from very close to him. His hands froze and his eyes snapped open. A pair of bright blue eyes was peeking at him with amusement. He slowly took in the sight before him, mesmerizing eyes, rosy lips, belonging to…

"_TAE_." Seto yelled with panic, watching the attractive male smile sweetly. "What the hell are you _doing_ here?"

"I am lying on top of you, and watching you feel my ass." Tae said as a matter of factly. Seto then realized that Tae was not just very near him; Tae was on _top_ of him. Yelling in disgust, Seto pushed Tea off him and shuddered. Tea fell on the floor with a small thump and rubbed her ass.

"Hey." She yelled. "Why the hell did you push me?"

"Why the hell were you lying on _top_ of me?" Seto yelled with the same amount of force.

"Don't you remember?" Tea asked in an innocent tone. "We slept together." Seto eyes widened and he took his head in his hands.

"No." he said in a dazed tone. "No. It's… It's impossible. It… can't be." Tea rolled her eyes at his utterly shocked state.

"Relax pretty boy." She said, getting off the floor. "I'm only kidding." He looked up with disbelief in his eyes.

"I… I don't remember… I don't remember anything from… last night." Tea sighed.

"Listen." She said in an assuring tone. "You came down for coffee, and then later, I went to check on you." Seto nodded. He remembered the coffee part. "I found you asleep, and being the _kind_ and _caring_ person I am, I decided to take you to your bedroom." Tea continued speaking. "Even though I am strong, I couldn't drag you all the way across the hall, so I dumped your body on the couch here." Seto glared at the way she was speaking of him. '_Dragged_? _Dumped_ the body? How dare he?' he thought in anger. But he was relieved that nothing had happened… _if_ Tae was telling the truth.

"But then you refused to let me go." Tea said with mischief in her eyes. Seto gulped. "I _tried_, I _really_ did, but you wouldn't budge. And since you are my boss, I didn't want to anger you, so I slept with you." she explained.

"Don't say that." Seto grumbled, staring at the floor.

"Don't say what?" Tea asked curiously, even though she had a slight idea.

"That you slept _with_ me. Because you didn't."

"Would you have wanted me to?" Tea asked seductively, coming closer to the already disturbed man.

"No." Seto said quickly, _too_ quickly. "Now leave." He ordered. She shrugged her shoulders and walked out, leaving Seto to comprehend the events that had occurred.

"This is not good." He mumbled. "This is not good at all. I need to do something about It." With a determined look on his face, he walked towards his desk. There, he picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. A few rings and someone answered.

"Hello." It was a high-pitched voice, a voice of a girl he guessed. But what was a girl doing there? Did he dial the wrong number?

"Who are you?" he demanded. He refused to admit he had dialed the wrong number.

"Huh." The girl-confused voice came. "I'm Casey."

'And apparently dumb too.' Seto thought. "Where is Mokuba?"

"Oh. He is asleep." The girl said. "Who are you?"

"Put Mokuba on the phone." Seto ordered.

"But he's asleep. We slept really late last night, and I don't want to bother him." She whined.

"Put him on the phone _right_ _now_." Seto said through clenched teeth.

"Ok." She finally said and called Mokuba.

"Mokuba… baby wake up." Seto heard her call and he resisted the urge to gag.

"What is it Casey?" Mokuba sleepy voice came.

"There someone on the phone for you." Casey said.

"Hang up. I'm tired. Come on, let's go to sleep." At this, Seto just lost it.

"MOKUBA." He yelled into the phone, hoping it was loud enough to penetrate his brother's ears. "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW." A small scream, followed by a squeak, and then Mokuba was on the phone.

"H… hi, Se… Seto." He said in a quivering voice.

"What the hell is going _on_ there?" Seto demanded. "Why the _hell_ is a girl with you? What are you _doing_ there?"

"Calm down bro. We were doing a… a science project, yeah. A science project. We worked really late and so I invited her to sleep here tonight."

"You mean sleep _with_ you." Seto corrected, and Mokuba let out a nervous chuckle.

"I don't know what you mean Seto." He said, trying miserably to convince Seto. Just as Seto was about to speak, another voice interrupted them.

"Baby, aren't you coming to bed?" It was a different voice, and Seto figured it wasn't Casey.

"Who is that?" he said in a serious tone.

"Science project buddy." Mokuba immediately said, and then removed the speaker from his face. "I'll be right there Shelly."

"First Casey and now Shelly? Mokuba, I am not spending $25000 a year just so you can womanize all you want."

"I know Seto, and I'm not womanizing." Mokuba maintained and Seto snorted.

"Whatever. Just get rid of them. I don't want to hear a female voice the next time I call you."

"So you would rather hear _male_ voices?" Mokuba asked causally.

"Yes." Seto said without thinking.

"Seto, I don't want to disappoint you or anything, but I'm straight." Mokuba said in an amused tone.

"What?" Seto yelled in shock.

"Just cause I'm your brother doesn't mean I have same sexual preferences as you." Mokuba said.

"Shut up. That's not what I meant." Seto yelled. "And I'm not gay either."

"You're not _anything_ right now if you get my drift." Mokuba said. "So tell me big brother, why did you call me so early in the morning?" Seto gulped.

"I… need… your help." He finally said it, though it took a lot of courage to utter those words.

"Anything for _you_ Seto." Mokuba said slyly. And then he patiently listened to Seto explain the mornings occurrences.

"So what should I do?" Seto got right to it.

"I say go to a night club and get drunk." Mokuba said wisely, and Seto gave the phone a weird look.

"What the hell do you mean?" he asked.

"Seto, try to understand. In a club, there are a lot of hotties, both male and female. Just go and enjoy yourself. Watch the beauties dance, enjoy the drinks and get drunk. Then in the morning, if you wake up beside a girl, you're straight. But if you wake up beside a guy, then you are gay. Simple."

"Yeah, simple and _stupid_." With that, Seto slammed the phone. God, what was wrong with Mokuba? When did he get like this? But still, his idea wasn't that bad now that Seto thought about it. Maybe he could take Yami, Duke and Bakura with him, and maybe make them confess their secret. So it was settled, he was going to follow Mokuba's idea minus the getting smash drunk part. He reached for the phone and dialed Duke's number, and not surprisingly, a female voice answered. After yeling at her to give the phone to Duke, Seto spoke.

"Listen Devlin, I'm planning to go to a club tonight. And you are coming with me." Silence greeted him.

"Devlin… are you dead?" Seto grumbled.

"I should be if I heard correctly." Duke said in an amazed voice. "_You_ want to got o a _club_? As in a place where people socialize, and drink, and dance, and flirt, and make out, and--."

"Shut up Devlin." Seto grumbled. "I know what a club is. I'm not a _caveman_ for god's sake." Duke let out a small chuckle.

"Just making sure you don't think it's a _book_ club or a _chess_ club."

"One more word dice freak and I'll shove your fancy dice up your ass." Seto threatened.

"Fine, fine." Duke said, suppressing a small laugh. "Is it just the two of us or do you want me to call Yami and Bakura too?"

"No Devlin, I _want_ it to be the two of us. It'll be more _romantic_." Seto said, words dripping with sarcasm. This caused Duke to let out another chuckle.

"I'll call them then. Later." And with that, Duke hung up. Seto sighed and went toward his washroom. After taking a long bath, he changed and walked downstairs. He found Tae along with Mai and Serenity, sipping coffee in the kitchen.

"Want some?" Serenity asked coyly. He glared in response and turned his attention to Tae.

"I'll be going to a club tonight. Adjust accordingly."

"A club? Trying to pick up girls?" Mai asked slyly and Serenity giggled. Seto glared; ready to respond but a small beeping sound interrupted him.

"What the hell is that?" he asked. He saw Tae take out a small device, which seemed to be beeping angrily. He moved closer to get a better look and the beeping increased. Color drained from Tae's face.

"Stop right there." Tae said, halting him in his steps. Mai and Serenity stood up as well and moved towards him.

"Where is it?" Mai asked, eyeing him up and down.

"I can't tell." Tea said. "It's on him, that's for sure."

"So how do we find out?" Serenity asked. Tea thought for a moment and then stared at Seto.

"Take your shirt off." She commanded. Seto glared.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm not doing that." He said heatedly.

"If you don't, then you'll blow to tiny bits." Tea replied just as heatedly. Seto mumbled something under his breath but started opening the buttons of his shirt.

"I should have brought a camera." Mai said slyly, and Seto glared but took his shirt off nonetheless. Tea smirked, where are Serenity let out a small whistle.

"What now?" he asked in an extremely annoyed tone. Tea smiled sweetly and took the shirt form him. Then she ran the small beeping device on it. When she was done, she turned to him.

"Well?" he pressed, wanting to know if it was worth humiliating himself before the three.

"It's not on the shirt." Tea said plainly. "So take your pants off."

"What?" he yelled in aggravation. "Why can't you check it when I'm wearing it." he demanded.

"Because this device is extremely powerful. The signals it sends will cause harm to a certain part of your body and then you'll accuse me of castrating you." A small blush appeared on his face at her words. Hesitantly, he began taking his pants off.

"Yeah baby. Show me what you got." Mai whooped.

"Mai." Tea said in a somewhat warning tone, and Mai smiled sheepishly. When Seto was done, he handed the pants to her as well. Tea checked them and shook her head. Seto's hand immediately reached for his boxers and he held them tight.

"There is just no way in hell you are making me take these off. I would rather get blown to bits." He declared, eyeing each of them, especially Tea.

"Stop being such a drama queen Kaiba." Tea scoffed. It's not on your underwear. I know." Seto's eyes went wide.

"How… how do you know?"

"Your laundry was placed in your room when you were taking a shower, and I'm sure you wore clean underwear. Or at least I hope." Tea said. "The person who planted the device on you couldn't have placed it on your undies. It has to be something that was in your room for some time."

"Well then pray tell what?" he sneered. The three appeared thoughtful for a moment. Then Tea snapped her fingers.

"I got it," she said to the other girls. "kaiba, kneel on the floor." She told him. He stared at her as if she was a fool.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"No, but I'm sure you will if you don't listen to me. Now do it," she said in a commanding tone. Seto hesitated but then knelt on the floor beside her. Immediately, her hands found their way into his hair. Seto hated to admit it, but her probing fingers felt good. Soon, her fingers stopped and pulled on some strands of his hair. Seto suppressed the hiss of pain that almost escaped his lips.

"Aha." Tea said triumphantly. "Got it." she held a very small, barely one centimeter chip in her palm. Seto stared at it in surprise. That was what caused all the commotion. Suddenly, the chip glowed a dull red and Tea gasped.

"What is it?" Seto asked, noticing her panicked expression.

"It's going to blow." Mai said, stepping away from it. Tea immediately took out a small knife like device from her pocket and began working on the chip. Serenity grabbed Seto by the arm and dragged him away from Tea.

"What the hell are you doing?" Seto yelled at her.

"We need to get you to a safe place."

"But what about Tae?" Seto asked.

"Don't worry." Mai said, glancing back at Tea. Soon, they heard a slight gasp and for some unknown reason, Seto's heartbeat increased in panic. Did something bad happen? Was Tae going to be okay? Then a sigh was heard, and Seto relaxed.

"I think we should go back now." Mai said and they began trekking back. They found Tea sitting on a chair, staring intently at the chip. When she saw them enter, she stood up and walked up to Seto.

"Here." She handed the chip to him. Seto jumped in panic and threw the chip on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing? Did you even decode it?" he yelled. She sighed, picked up the chip, and rolled her eyes.

"Of course I did. I gave it to you so you can see it and tell me if you recognize the design or the technology, since you work with stuff like this all the time." Seto nodded and stared at the chip. Then he shook his head.

"No. I don't recall seeing anything like this before." Tea nodded. "How did it get in my hair?"

"Someone must have placed it in your hair brush." Mai said.

"Look." Serenity pointed out. "It is the exact color as his hair. Someone must have done their homework before carrying this plan out."

"But who?" Seto wondered.

"It has to be someone who knows you quite well." Tea said. "But who?" Just then, the driver came inside.

"Mr. Kaiba, the limo is ready to--." His mouth fell open in shock. Standing before him, clad only in his boxers, was the great Seto Kaiba.

"I'm sorry sir." He panicked and said, face red with embarrassment. "I didn't realize you were busy. I'll just go now." Seto, upon realizing what it would have seemed like with him standing naked before two girls and one man. He sighed and covered his face in his hand.

"Today is not my day." He said and grabbed his shirt. After making sure he was dressed, he walked out.

* * *

Seto stretched his arms and let out a groan. He had been working his ass off like a dog because of his plans for tonight. So he had to finish the work before Duke came, which would be soon. But then again, duke was never on time. So he was sure he would get some extra time to finish his work. And then he could just go to a club and figure out w hat was going on.

"Beep. Beep. Beep." His telephone beeped. He pressed a small button and spoke.

"What?"

"Mr. Devlin is here to see you." Mai said in a careless tone. Seto was surprised.

"Send him in." He said after a small pause and began wrapping his work. Duke came in soon.

"Ready Kaiba?" Duke said upon entering.

"Yeah." Seto answered standing up.

"Are you going to go wearing those?" Duke pointed to his clothes.

"What's wrong with them?" Seto asked with narrowed eyes.

"Maybe you should take the trench coat off and let people see your ass, cause you got one cool ass." Seto's eyes went wide at Duke's compliment.

"Uh…thanks… but I'd rather keep it on." He finally said, his doubts increasing. They walked out and found Mai waiting for them.

"I'll be going with you guys." She said and grabbed her purse.

"Where is Tae?" Seto asked, looking around. He hadn't seen the guy since morning.

"He's busy with other stuff." Mai said. "But don't worry. I'll try my best to fill the _gap_ he's left in you." Seto glared at her in anger, while Duke seemed confused.

"Anyway, we should leave." Duke said. "Bakura and Yami will meet us there."

* * *

Seto regretted his decision to come to a club as soon as the loud blaring music hit ears. The neon lights flashed al around him, causing a small headache to rise in his head.

"Isn't it awesome?" Duke said in an excited tone. "Check out all the hotties." Bakura smirked.

"Hey Yami, maybe you can find someone for you and move on." Duke nudged Yami, who smiled faintly.

"Lets get some drinks. That way, we can check all the hotties in the club and pick ours for the night." Duke said, and began walking towards a bar. Everyone else followed. Duke ordered their drinks while they grabbed seats. Seto's mind drifted off to Tae again. Where was he? He hadn't been at the office all day. Normally, he came to his office a couple of times a day just to annoy him or harass him. And today he hadn't? Why?

'Why do I bother?' he thought. 'It's not like I care.' Then why was he having these thoughts?

'Do I… miss him?' Seto blanched as soon as that thought crossed his mind. 'No…. no. No. No.' he thought desperately. 'Definitely no.'

"Hey guys." Duke said, handing them their drinks. "I got Sex on the Beach. Hope you like it Kaiba. It's not like the expensive wines and champagnes you're used to, but it's pretty popular at this club." Seto glared at him and took a sip. It wasn't as bad as he thought.

"Check out that hottie to Kaiba's left." Bakura said, driving everyone attention in that direction. Seto turned his head in that direction as well.

"Love the red shirt and black pants combination." Duke said, a lecherous smile on his lips. Seto turned his eyes to a person in red outfit and found a man wearing black pants and a red shirt. Was this _man_ the hottie Duke was referring to?

"Check out the hips moving like that. It's so erotic." Bakura said and Seto resisted the urge to barf. So it was confirmed. They were gay. But what about Yami?

"What do you say Yami?" Seto asked him.

"I guess." Yami said, not really paying any attention.

"Forget you Yami" Duke said. "Kaiba what do you say?" Seto paled. What _was_ he supposed to say?

"Umm… I like the black and silver pattern on the shirt." He said. "I… I have to go to the bathroom." He said and immediately left.

"What was he talking about?" Bakura asked in a confused voice. "Her shirt is plain."

"He must have been looking at someone in a red shirt with silver and black pattern. Wonder where she is?" Duke glanced around.

"I can't find her anywhere. Where is she?" Bakura said.

"Guys." Yami said in a shocked tone. "I don't think it's a girl." He pointed to a man that fit the description perfectly and the guys' faces went blank.

"So Kaiba was looking at a _man_ all along?" Duke was shocked as well.

"But why?" Bakura inquired.

"You know, when I went to get Kaiba, his secretary said something about Kaiba missing a _man_." Duke said. "And Kaiba didn't say _anything_ in return."

"You don't think he's…" Bakura left it hanging, glancing at his two friends with utter shock.

"I think he is." Duke said.

"Kaiba is… _Gay_?"

* * *

hey guys. i'm sorry for the extremely late update. but right now, there is a lot of shit going on in my life and i can't concentrate on anything. i tried to write a new chapter, but couldn't come up with bullshit. i am not really satisfied with this chapter either, but i didn't want to keep you guys waiting for long. so, sorry again.

i'm planning to wrap this story up soon. only a couple of chapters are left. and i'm probably gonna reveal Tea's identity to Seto soon. gotta habe some romance in there too. so enjoy this chapter. and once again, i'm sorry for the late update.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: "I do now own yugioh."

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Kaiba noticed the difference in atmosphere when he sat beside Duke again. Something had happened when he had been gone, and he didn't know what. All three looked extremely uncomfortable, especially Duke. Seto wondered why they weren't leering at the many semi-naked bodies slithering all around them.

"So…" he said, taking a sip from his drink.

"Um… yeah." Duke said, shifting uncomfortably. Yami and Bakura also looked away, sipping their drinks quietly. Minutes passed, and finally, Seto cracked.

"I can't do this shit." He said, slamming his glass on the table. "I'm done here." With that, he stood up and walked towards the exit, not even bothering to glance at them to see their reaction. When he was pretty close to the exit, he felt someone grab his arm.

"Leaving so soon handsome?" The voice was strikingly familiar. He sharply turned his gaze towards the one who dared touch him, and found himself staring into the mesmerizing blue eyes that haunted him.

"_Tae_? What the hell are you doing here?" Tea, who was wearing extremely baggy clothes, smiled.

"What? _Miss_ me?" she said coyly, and he shuddered.

"Hell no." he immediately said. "I am just surprised since I didn't see your annoying mug all day." At this, Tea laughed out loud.

"I was here in the club all along, trying to secure the perimeter for your _holiness_." Seto gritted his teeth and turned away, walking towards the exit. Tea followed. Outside, he met Mai, polishing her nails. He groaned out loud. Idiots surrounded him.

"We are leaving." He barked, startling Mai. She quickly rushed to the limo and sat in. Seto sat next, followed by Tea. As soon as the door closed, the limo started and sped away from the noisy club.

Inside the limo, Seto grumbled to himself, scolding himself for following such a ridiculous idea. Tea and Mai just watched him with amusement and smiled to themselves. Unknown to them, the limo sped up ever so slowly. When a considerable amount of time had passed, Seto stopped his silent ramblings and wondered what was taking them so long.

"How long have we been driving?" he asked Tea. She checked her watch and a frown appeared on her forehead.

"Much longer than we should have." She said.

"The limo didn't stop at all, so we should have been there a long time ago." Mai said.

"Contact the driver and see what's the matter." Tea said and Mai grabbed the phone that connected them to the driver. It rang many times, but no one picked up.

"This is weird. He's not answering." Mai said. Tea immediately went to the black screen that separated their compartment from he front and pressed the button to open it. It didn't budge at all.

"Mai." Tea said in an urgent voice. "Check the area. I have a bad feeling about this." Mai immediately complied and took out a small device, waving it all over the place. Suddenly, the device beeped when placed under the seat. Mai immediately sat on the floor, presenting Seto a nice view of her ass, and took out a small chip. It was similar to the one that was implanted on his head, and it was beeping angrily.

"Oh shit." Mai said and threw it to Tea who studied it.

"Same technology, but a bit more advanced. I don't know how to decode this." She finally said.

"So, what do we do?" Mai said. The limo's speed increased even more.

"This is bad." Mai said in a panicked voice.

"I'm going to see what's going on in the front." Tea said and opened the window. Seto watched as she crawled out the window and climbed on the top of the roof. From there, she crawled forward until she could lean forward and see the inside of the limo. She peeked and was not surprised to se the driver missing. She flipped open her cell phone and spoke in it.

"Mai, the driver is missing. The limo is either being remote controller or is on auto."

"What do you want to do?" Mai said in a professional tone.

"Tell me where we are heading." Tea said. Mai took out a small GPA like device and pressed some buttons. After a while, she gasped and hurriedly spoke.

"Tea, we are heading out of town, but not too far, the road is blocked for construction. There is also a gas station in the way and we are enroute for it." Seto panicked when he heard that. He immediately went for the door, but Mai harshly grabbed his hand.

"We are going over a hundred miles an hour. If you try to jump out, you'll be badly injured, maybe even killed.

"Then what do we do?" He snapped." Sit here and wait for the chip to blow us, or burn in the gas station." Mai had no answer. It was Tea who spoke.

"Mai, I'm going to try and stop the limo."

"How?" Seto inquired. "You can't break the glass. It is bullet proof."

"I know." Tea said in a stiff voice. "Listen Mai, I'm going to lean over and try to jam the wheels. You'll have a split second to jump out with Kaiba. Got it." Her plan was like a scene from a horror movie. And much to his horror, Mai nodded.

"Ok. But hurry, we are pretty close to the gas station." She said and opened the window. Mai quickly held Seto's hand in hers, but Seto was too panicked to yell. Her other hand held the lock for the door, ready to open it. Then they stuck their heads out the window and saw what Tea was doing. Seto was dumbstruck to see Tea leaned over the front of the car, with a long rod like device in her hand. In front of them, the banner of the gas station was visible. She gave them a stern look and Mai stiffened, squeezing his hand tightly. What happened next was unbelievably fast. Tea leaned down and stuck the rod in the front wheel and for a split second; it felt like the car had stopped. Mai pushed the door open and pushed Seto out, jumping after him.

They landed on the concrete road, skinning their kneed and palms. The limo however, kept moving forward. Mai stood up and stared at the limo.

"Jump Tea." She whispered. "Jump." Right before their eyes, the limo slammed into the gas station, disappearing in the roaring orange flame. Mai screamed and ran towards the burning site. Seto just sat there, like a statue.

"Tae." He whispered to himself. What had happened to him? Had he made out ok? Or had he…? He shook his head and ran after Mai, praying that Tae was ok. He spotted Mai kneeling on the floor, her back to him. He cold See Tae's unmoving legs on the floor. His heartbeat increased dramatically.

'Please be ok.' He desperately thought and increased his speed. When he reached Mai, he was shocked to see what he saw. Tae's hat had fallen off, revealing long strands of silky hair, with some bangs sticking to the forehead. His shirt had ripped in many places from the front, revealing what seemed like clothe binds around the chest area. His eyes were closed and Mai was silently crying holding his head in her lap.

"Is he…"? Seto asked, fearing the worst.

"No." Mai said sobbing. "She's fine. She's fine." Seto's eyebrows rose with confusion.

"_She_?"

* * *

Seto paced the hallway outside his room, sweat glistening on his forehead. Inside his room was the doctor along with Ishizu, treating Tea. Mai and Serenity were standing together, both looking worried. After the explosion, Mai had called Serenity and Ishizu. They had opted to go back to his mansion, where Seto had led them to his room to place Tae, and that's where he currently was being treated. Finally, Ishizu came out along with the doctor.

"She's fine." The doctor said. "There are some burns and scratches, but nothing too serious."

"Tea is strong." Ishizu said confidently, facing Mai and Serenity. "She'll be fine in no time." Both girls nodded and led the doctor downstairs.

"I apologize for the injuries caused to you Mr. Kaiba." Ishizu said to him. "We take full responsibility of any damage caused to you and your vehicle, and are willing to compensate for it."

"No. It's fine." Seto said and Ishizu nodded.

"Very well then." With that, she also went downstairs to meet up with Serenity and Mai, leaving Seto alone with his thoughts.

'_She's fine._' The words rang in his head over and over. '_She_.' Were they mistaken because of Tae's feminine physique? But how could they? The doctor may be, but not Ishizu. She had known Tae for a long time. Then what was the deal?

There was only one way to find out. Seto took a deep breath and entered his bedroom. On the bed, Tae lay with his eyes closed. As he neared him, Seto began to notice strikingly feminine traits on Tae's face. The hair, that were usually tied in a ponytail and kept under a hat were now fanned under his head like a halo of brown silk, making him look like a sleeping angel.

'I can't be thinking about this now.' He shook his head. He was on a mission: to find out why everyone was calling Tae a "she" and why they kept pronouncing his name wrong? Seto ran his gaze over Tae's body from toes to head, but along the way, his eyes were blocked by a rise around the chest area. With shaking fingers, he slid the cloth down his body and was shocked to see…

'_Breasts_?' Horror engulfed him. 'This is impossible. It can't be.' He thought and leaned forward to get a better look. They looked like breasts. But maybe they were a trick by Tae to get him. So to confirm, he was going to touch them. His hand lowered ever so slowly, his heart racing at 1000 miles. Just when he could feel the warmth radiating from them, a scream was emitted from very near him, knocking him off guard.

* * *

Tea's body felt chilly so she opened her eyes. But she wasn't prepared for what she saw. Seto Kaiba stood besides her bed, his hand outstretched towards her breasts.

"You pervert." She screamed and quickly pulled the sheets up to her neck. He looked shocked.

"What the hell?" he muttered in a baffled tone.

"What the hell were you doing?" she said, fingers twitching to break his neck.

"I was…it…" he didn't know how to respond.

"You were trying to molest me you ass." Tea said and his eyes widened.

"No." he said. "I was… I… " Then suddenly his face hardened. "What _are_ you?" it was her turn to be confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked, not quite understanding him.

"Are… are they real?" he asked hesitantly, pointing to her chest. Tea's anger flared up again.

"Can't you tell? I'm sure you took a good look before I caught you." Tea sneered and he flushed in embarrassment.

"So you _did_ look?" Tea said. "I'm going to kill you, you ass."

"How could you have breasts?" Seto said. "You are a _man_." At this, Tea's eyes widened in realization. She had been so angry before to remember the trick she had been playing on the male.

"Ummm." She was unsure how to explain this. She couldn't deny it. "You see…"

"So you are a woman?" Seto asked and she nodded. "Then why the hell did you cross dress and pretend to be a man?" he yelled at the top of his lungs, scaring the injured girl. "Well." He pressed.

"For fun?" Tea said in a sheepish tone. His face contorted in anger.

"Fun? FUN." He said advancing towards her. "You harassed me every waking hour, and caused me to experience enormous amount of stress… and it was all for _fun_?" Tea hesitantly leaned back into the bed. "Well, I think it's my turn now to have some fun, and I'll start with--." Before he would make another move, the door opened and in came Ishizu.

"Oh Tea, you're awake." She said with relief. "I'm glad." She then noticed Tea and Kaiba's expression. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing." Tea said, while Kaiba glared.

"Ok." Ishizu said, not entirely satisfied. "Mr. Kaiba, I'd like to speak with you in private." Seto nodded and followed her out of the bedroom. Seto led her to his office and they seated.

"What is it?" he asked in an unfriendly tone.

"We have a lead on a possible suspect." Seto's eyes widened. "It is someone from you office, a CEO to be precise."

"Who?" he demanded.

"We are not sure yet. We have narrowed it down to a few individuals, but we can't tell you who they are. We fear it might lead to unintentional feelings of mistrust and hostility towards the people who are innocent." Ishizu said and he nodded. "We are letting you know it is CEO so you can be more careful since they are a very important part of your business." Seto nodded once again.

"When you will have this solved?" Seto inquired.

"In approximately a few days. However, we will not make any move until Tea is completely healed. She is our main agent and we'll need her assistance." Seto nodded. Ishizu got up and left the office, leaving Seto to ponder over the new discovery. A CEO. He had never entirely trusted them, but he would never have thought that they would try to kill him. Sure he insulted them, and pressured them, but still… this was pretty insane. But that was the business world for you. Sighing, he ran a finger through his hair and walked back to his bedroom. Feelings of tiredness overtook him and he fell on the bed, since he had already changed.

"What the hell are you doing here again?" A voice from besides him caused him to turn his head and stare into those blue orbs again. She was still here? And dressed in _his_ shirt?

"What do you mean? This is my bedroom. I have every right to be here. And why are you wearing _my_ shirt?" He said and she paled.

"_Your_ room?"

"Yes. And currently, you are lying on my bed, by my side. It's your dream come true." He said with a smirk, and she blushed. He had never seen her blush before, and she had done some pretty bold things. But he noticed the color suited her cheeks.

"Oh. Mai gave the shirt to me." She finally said. "And I thought it was a guest room. I'll just leave." She said and tried to get out of the bed, but he held her arm and kept her still.

"Don't bother. You are injured. You'll collapse halfway and then I'll not just have to carry you, but I'll _also_ be blamed for any further injuries."

"Oh… ok." Tea said in a confused tone.

Silence.

"So…" Seto finally spoke. "You never really told me why you pretended to be a man." Besides him, she let out a deep breath and spoke.

"I wanted to be taken seriously." Her answer caused him to turn his head and stare at her. Her face was plain, her eyes fixed on the ceiling. "Every time I have some kind of a mission and a male in involved, I'm underestimated. They brand me as weak and incompetent because of my gender. And of course, the flirting and sexual harassment are a must." She muttered dryly. "Ishizu said this was a very important mission, and I didn't want stereotyping cause any complications. I knew your bodyguards wouldn't take me very seriously if I was a girl, so I cross-dressed." When she finished, silence filled the air again. Seto knew he couldn't deny that he too was a believer in the common concept that men were stronger then woman, especially when it came to jobs requiring physical strength. He had been quite worried when he had learnt that two of his hired agents were females. Knowing that Tea was a male had provided him some comfort.

"And I guess I am weak." Tea continued. "I failed to protect you. I should have checked the limo thoroughly."

"That's not true." Seto said, earning a surprised look from her. "You risked your life when others would have abandoned me." He stared into her beautiful eyes and continued. "When I look at you, I see a strong girl, in body and mind. I see someone who is responsible and loyal to her job. I see someone who is trustworthy, who can handle the toughest situations with confidence and ease. And I have to say, I am very impressed." Tea smiled.

"Thanks." Seto turned his eyes away and stared at the ceiling.

"But I must say, you should have told me that you were a girl. It would have made it so much easier for me to react to your advances."

"Huh… what do you mean?"

"I mean, if I knew you were a girl, I would have known how to respond." He said with a smirk and she blushed.

"How _would_ you have responded?" she asked shyly, her head turned towards him. He, too, turned his head towards her and smirked.

"Like this." Before she knew what was happening, his lips were on her, kissing her passionately. Without a single thought, she kissed him back, her body arching towards him. Seto's hands moved to her body, touching her curves. When his hand touched the underside of her breasts, she let out a hiss of pain. He had upset a nasty bruise. Seto immediately withdrew his hands and lips and looked at her with a guilty expression.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. "I got carried away."

"Me too." She blushed.

"I think we should sleep now. We'll continue this some other time." He said and she nodded.

"Good night." She said and closed her eyes, a content smile on her lips. Seto watched her until she was fast asleep. Then he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Good night indeed."

* * *

I know you hate me for the late update. So, I'm sorry. But please, REVIEW.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: "I do not own Yugioh."

"Talk."

'Thoughts.

* * *

Tea woke up to the blissful feelings of Seto's lips on her shoulders. A smile broke across her face. It had been a week since her injuries had been inflicted. Her body had healed quite nicely, and Seto had taken full advantage of that. Since she had moved to a guest room the very next day of the accident, Seto had found it to his liking to sneak into her room, lat at night, and leave early morning. They hadn't been able to do anything except kissing, because of her injuries. But now that she had healed, Seto had found other things to occupy his time, though nothing serious… yet. She turned and peeked at him from her half-lid eyes.

"Did I wake you?" He asked coyly. She nodded her head.

"Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be at your office? And don't tell me Mai and Serenity know you are here?" So far, they had hidden their affections from the other two because of company policy. Ishizu didn't allow any interactions besides strict business to occur between her employees and clients.

"Shh." He silenced her, placing a finger to her lips, though he would have liked more to use his lips. "They don't know I'm here. And today, I don't have to go to Kaiba Corp." She blushed as he climbed on top of her. "So today, I'm all yours and you're mine." She was about to object, but being the smart man he was, Seto placed his lips on hers cutting off any meaningless protests. Her body squirmed for a while, but soon, her hands found their way in his hair, pulling him even closer. Lips mashed together, tongues dueling, bodies moving against each other, they were elevated on cloud nine, but good things don't last long. And their pleasure was short-lived as well.

A knock… followed by, "Tea, you awake?" Seto groaned and buried his face in the crook of Tea's neck breathing heavily, from kissing and frustration. Tea managed a small giggle.

"Yea Mai, I'm awake… but give me a second." She quickly pushed Seto off her and grabbed her blanket. "Here." He gave her a bizarre look as he held on to the blanket.

"What do you expect me to do with this?"

"Hide." His look turned even more incredulous. Another knock on the door was heard.

"I'm coming in." The nosy blonde announced. Immediately, Tea pushed Seto on the bed and threw the blanket on him. At the exact moment, Mai entered.

" Why did you make me wait so long?" She complained, her eyes shooting across the room, until they landed on an uneven lump of blanket. Her eyes narrowed.

"What is that?" She moved her head to the lump, where Seto was '_hiding'_.

"Nothing." Tea said calmly. "Just blanket all gathered in one spot."

" It has quite an _interesting_ shape, don't you think?" Mai said with a smirk. Tea shrugged her shoulders carelessly, face remaining expressionless.

"Anyway, I'm not here to question your décor." Mai said, flipping her hair. "I have a message from Ishizu." Immediately, Tea straightened, showing her alertness. But Mai seemed more amused by the sudden alertness of the blanket.

"Wow, that's one _good_ blanket." She commented and received a glare from Tea.

"Fine." She sighed in defeat and continued. "There a contract signing between Xor-Corp. and G-Tel today and many big shot businessmen are invited." Tea nodded her head, already knowing that Seto too had received one. "Ishizu wants Kaiba to attend. The suspect is a guest as well, and is sure to attend." Tea nodded her head, processing the information in her head. "Ishizu wants us to go as guests as well so we can keep an eye on Kaiba and the suspect. She says the suspect is sure to make a move tonight, since Kaiba will be "alone". But that's not the best part." Mai serious turned into a devious one and Tea feared what was going to leave that pretty mouth of hers. Even the "lump" was interested.

"Since the invitation says Kaiba and guest, and we need someone to constantly remain with Kaiba, one of us will have to be his _date_." Tea's eyes widened. "And Serenity and I have volunteered _you_ for the job." A slight movement appeared in the lump, but was ceased immediately. Mai smirked even more.

"Anyway, I'm going to be leaving. I have to shop for you for the night, and arrange dates for ourselves too." She winked. "Have fun… but please, try to control yourself. Ishizu won't be happy if she sees you get too comfortable with the client." She turned to leave, but stopped as she held the doorknob. "And you might want to tell that to that _lump_ of yours too." And with that, the blonde was gone.

Tea remained motionless for a while. Mai knew. And so did Serenity. A smile appeared on her lips. They both knew. Not a surprise. They were both extremely smart, and she knew they had been a fool to think they were fooling them. She turned to the "lump" and moved the blanket off to reveal a very surprised Seto Kaiba.

"Do you think they'll tell?" He asked, not moving an inch.

"No." Tea replied honestly. "They have probably known it from the very first day, and if they haven't told yet, they are not going to tell."

"Good." He said as his arms lifted to wrap around her waist, pulling her on top of his chest. "Then I guess we don't have to worry about hiding this." He had barely finished when he felt her lips pressing on his. He was pleasantly surprised at the fact that she had taken the initiative and started it instead of him, and his pleasure only doubled when he felt her hands rest on his chest, playing with the muscles. She had healed completely, and there was no fear of causing her any pain.

It was time he took this to a new level.

Rolling his body to be on to, he attacked her lips again, thrusting his tongue in her mouth. She moaned in response, her tongue meeting out to match his. He ran his hands down her body, feeling her small waist, her seductive hips, and her sensitive thighs, emitting deeper moans from her. This only encouraged him to further his advances, and one of his hands slipped under her shirt. She gasped, pulling her mouth away from his to take in a sharp breath, her body arching forward. Seto, very pleased at her response, moved his other hand to massage her thighs, earning even more gasps from the girl under him. His lips, now on her neck, added to her pleasure, biting and nipping the creamy skin.

Tea gasped at the wonderful sensations running through her body. She tried not to moan, tried not to sigh. After all, she was an assassin, a killer. She wasn't one to give in so easily. This could be used as her weakness, and she wasn't weak. But damn Seto Kaiba and his talented mouth that refused to allow her to think straight. Damn his skilled hands that drove away ideas of escape, rendering her helpless at his mercy. But if this was the torture, the punishment she would have to endure for her weakness, she would screw up more often. Another breathy moan left her mouth when his hand under her shirt cupped her breast. Her back arched op it's own accord, pressing her aroused body against his. Her eyes closed shut from the insane pleasure; she did not see a devilish look cross his features as he began lifting her shirt off her body. Not only allowing him, but also aiding in the process, they tossed the unwanted piece of clothing somewhere on the floor and resumed their sensual activities. With more flesh at his disposal, Seto's talented mouth was back in action, driving sweet sensations into her body, and earning sweet sounds.

Not one to be defeated so easily, she lifted her face and took his earlobe in her mouth, sucking on it rather harshly. He hissed in response, sucking roughly at her collarbone. Again, she moaned, sending delicious vibration down his body. Her hands traveled down his lean, but muscular chest, massaging taut muscles on their descend down, moving lower and lower. Eyes wide, Seto stared at her face, not believing what she was daring to do, but not making any move to stop her. Her hands moved lower, reaching the hem of his pants and began tugging down. With a little push, the material began sliding down to—

"Tea, Mai and I are—oh my god." Serenity stood at the door; hand over her mouth, staring in shock at the tangled couple.

"Get out." Seto yelled at the frozen girl, extremely unhappy at the interruption. Not even wasting enough time to blink, Serenity was out the door, conveniently slamming it shut behind her. Seto turned to Tea again, but found her pushing against him. The mood had been ruined. Sighing in disappointment and defeat, he moved aside to lie beside her. A few moments of silence passed between them. Finally, Tea sat up, stretching.

"I'm going to go downstairs and talk to Mai and Serenity about the plan." She announced. "Don't look so sour." She said, watching his expression. " When all this is over, I'll make it up to you in a way you'll never forget."

"You better." He grumbled and she giggled at his childishness.

"Well, I better go." And with that, she was out, leaving him to curse the existence of her two friends.

* * *

"Hey guys." Tea said to the two girls in the living room. Their heads turned and she was facing two smirking ladies.

"Heard things were getting _pret-ty_ hot in there." Mai commented, watching a small blush cover her comrade's cheeks.

"Whatever." Tea said carelessly. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Well, Mai and I are going shopping. We need dresses, and you need one too. After that, we plan to buy shoes to match and of course purses." Serenity said. "And the most important thing we are going to get you… is a condom."

"Serenity." Tea gasped at the girl's bold words, while the other two broke into fits of giggles.

"It's not a bad idea." Mai sided with Serenity. "It seems like you won't be able to control your _urges_ for long. So you might as well be prepared."

"Shut up, both of you." Tea said, glaring at the two, who smiled in response.

"Well, we're off." Mai said, grabbing her purse. "We have already condusted a thorough check of the house, and have activated the security system. So you shouldn't have any problems with any unwanted intruders."

"You know that that means?" Serenity said, making kissing lips. "But don't let things get too far until we get you a box of condoms. It's better to be safe than sorry."

"Get out before I make you sorry for your actions." Tea threatened and the girls left, giggling to themselves.

* * *

Seto waited at the bottom of the stairs, glancing at his wristwatch every now and then. Tea had been in the room for quite a while now, along with the other two. It was time for them to go to the stupid contract signing party and no sign of Tea yet. Grumbling at her tardiness, he took a step forward to get her himself, but froze on his spot. At the top of the stairs, Tea stood, wearing a beautiful turquoise dress. It was strapless and hugged her figure perfectly, flaring out ever so slightly around the knees and downwards. Her hair was done in an elegant bun, some strands falling around her face. In her hand, she held a small matching purse. When she took a step down the stairs, he noticed her heels were matching color too. The other two stood beside her as well, but Tea was like a magnet, not only drawing his gaze, but also keeping it fixed upon hers. Mesmerized by her beauty, he stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching her come closer and closer, until she stood beside him, giving him a better look at her appearance. He noticed she was wearing very slight make up, only enough to bring out her eyes and the rest of her features. A small necklace was around her neck, the pendant hanging above the valley between her breasts, drawing his attention to a spot, which was sure to earn him a slap.

"Shouldn't we be going?" She said in an amused voice.

" Y… yeah." He replied, still baffled by her beauty. She had moved from a small man with homosexual tendencies to a girl of his dreams. She was good.

They entered his limo and their ride to the hotel where the part was being held, began. Tea fidgeted nervously with her dress and hair. This did not go unnoticed by Seto, since his eyes had been focused on her and her only.

"Something wrong?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"No. No." she replied hastily. He only frowned, trying to guess what would make her act like this. After a bout of silence, he spoke again.

"Is it because Yami is also going to be at the party?" her head snapped in is direction so fast he feared she had broken her neck.

"What are you talking about?" She was trying to play innocent, but he was no fool.

"I know you dated him in the past." He said, trying not to show how this made him angry. " I heard your conversation with him through my phone. It was during the time you were posing as a man and harassing me. I assumed Yami was gay." He chuckled at the memory.

"Oh." Was all she said.

"He was apologizing for something. What did he do?" her head lowered to stare at the limo floor.

"He… he made me feel...weak." She replied softly. "He made me feel unwanted… undesired… undeserving of happiness."

"Tea." Seto said, cupping her cheek to stare at him, but before he could say another word, the limo came to a stop. They had arrived. Straightening themselves, they waited for the driver to open the door and stepped out to numerous flashed of cameras. Seto, too used to it, grabbed her by the arm, and dragged her away from the gossip-hungry reporters. Inside, they were greeted by the president of Xor-Corp. he commented Tea on her beauty, and after earning a death glare from Seto, proceeded to greet other guests. Seto and Tea began walking further down the hall; meeting Seto's business associates on the way.

"Tea, over here." Seto groaned. The blonde had found them here too. And soon enough, Mai and Serenity arrived with their dates. Mai was with a blonde guy, how had a ruggedly handsome look. Serenity was a man with brown hair, who could be classified as good looking.

"Hey you guys. Long time no see." Tea said to the two men.

"Wow, you look hot." The blonde commented to Tea, and immediately, Seto felt his arm wrap around her waist possessively.

"You are…" he left the sentence unfinished, mercilessly glaring at the man.

"Joey wheeler." He said, offering his hand, which Seto took with contempt.

"I'm Tristan Taylor." The brunette said, and Seto only stared at him.

"They are my friend, and their boyfriends." Tea informed him. "They own an auto-repair s hop."

"And a car wash." Joey added. "If you get your car repaired and the cost is over $300, we throw in car-wash for free."

"_Wow_, you must be the talk of the town then." Seto said sarcastically.

"What did you say?" Joey threatened.

"Joey, control yourself." Mai said, placing a hand over his arm.

"Yeah, listen to your master and be a good dog." Then he turned to a fuming Mai. "You might want to get a leash for him."

"You know, if it wasn't for Ishizu, you'd be dead by now." She said through gritted teeth.

"I'm shaking in my boots." He replied, mocking her.

"You jerk." Joey took a step forward, but Tea stepped in.

"We are going to leave now." She said, glaring at Seto. "I'm sorry for his behavior." And before Seto could open his mouth to let out a haughty remark, Tea was dragging him away from the angry couple.

"I can't believe you'd say such a thing." She fumed, when they were away from them.

"It was the truth." He said causally.

"Hey, is that you Kaiba?" Seto's popularity was mind-boggling. Turning his head, he spotted his least favorite people in the world.

"Devlin." he said, watching the man arrive. "I am shocked to see you here man. You never attend these events, and you're with a chick? Where is she?" Seto moved to revel Tea, who had moved behind him.

"Tea?" Duke was shocked to see her beside him. "You're with him?"

"Is there a problem Devlin?" Seto said with a smirk.

"No. Not really." Duke said. "Not until Yami sees you two together, which will be pretty soon, since he is coming here." and saw he did.

"Tea?" shock was evident in his voice. "You're here with Kaiba?"

"Why so shocked?" Tea said coyly. "I thought I told you I was interested in him."

"Yeah… but…" Yami was at a loss of words. "Can I talk to you in private?" he finally said.

"You can say it before me. I don't mind." Seto said, pulling Tea closer to him. Yami's eyes narrowed in jealousy.

"I'd prefer if we were alone. Tea, come." Tea sighed and gave Seto an assuring look before following Yami away from the other males. Once they were out of their earshot, Yami blew up like a hot air balloon.

"Why the hell are you with him?"

"I told you, I like him." she replied calmly, opposed to his frantic behavior.

"But do you know who he is. He is a cold-hearted bastard. He is only playing with you."

"And how will that be different than you?" she replied hotly, losing her calm demeanor. Guilt overcame his face.

"Tea, look, I was wrong." He said. "It was a mistake, and I'm sorry. I have said it so many times before, and I'm saying it again. I'm sorry. Why won't you forgive me?"

"I have forgiven you." She said, looking him in the eye. "But that doesn't mean I'll take you back. I have moved on, and so should you."

"But… I care about you. I lo--." Tea cut him off harshly.

"It's too late for that. I have moved on."

"To a bastard like Kaiba." Yami retorted. "He is only playing with you. He can't love. He doesn't have the ability to love. He is only going to hurt you."

"I can take care of my self. I am a grown girl. You don't have to look out for me anymore. You are not my boyfriend Yami." With that, she stormed a way form him, leaving a slightly angry, and a slightly hurt Yami.

Not too far away from them, Duke and Seto watched Tea leave Yami. Seto's mind drifted off to their conversation from earlier, when he had asked the reason for their break-up. She hadn't given him a satisfactory answer. He turned to Duke, knowing gully well that Devlin would know.

"Devlin, what did Yami do?" duke looked straight ahead, not blinking.

"He cheated on Tea with another woman."

* * *

Hey people, i'm still alive. mwa ha ha ha ha ha.

this chapter is the beginning of the end. this means, the last chapter is comming soon. so hand tight.

and REVIEW.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: "I do not own Yugioh."

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

* * *

"What?" Seto found Duke's words hard to believe. _Yami_ had _cheated_?

"Yeah." Duke said in a tired voice. "They were perfect for each other you know, in every way. They were always smiling, always sharing everything. But there were secrets. There were times when we felt Tea was hiding something from us, from Yami, but she never told us anything." Seto was sure he could guess what secrets she must have been hiding.

"There were times when she would cancel their dates without a decent reason, times when she would "leave" for days and not tell him the reason." Duke continued. "Yami asked her many times, but she always refused, asking him to trust her. But Yami began to question if she trusted _him_. I mean, Yami was dating her, and he didn't know any more about her than Bakura and I. It started frustrating him to a point that it threatened to cause a rift between the two. Yami began doubting her and she didn't even know. I tried to contact her to let her know, but she was never available to talk. She was always busy." Duke took a deep breath before continuing again.

"Yami started spending more time at the office. I thought he was drowning himself in his work, kind of like you do, to escape the harsh reality. " This earned him a glare from Seto, but Duke ignored it. "So I decided to visit him and take him to a club or something, rid him off all the stress he was experiencing. But when I went to his office, I found the real reason behind his sudden love for work.

(Flashback)

_"Ooh… ah, ah, ah, ummm." Moans and groans seemed to echo through the hallway, much to Duke's confusion. What was going on? He knew Yami was working alone here. He said he had lots of work to do. But then who was making those noises? Maybe there were people still in the office, doing what they shouldn't be. A frown appeared on his face. Whoever they were, he hoped they had good qualifications to look for another job because they won't be staying here anymore._

_He kept moving towards the source of sounds, not realizing that he was moving closer to his initial destination as well. The door was slightly ajar. Ready to slam the door open and bust whoever was inside, he reached for the knob. But utterance of a few words inside the room caused his body to freeze._

_"Oh Yami… ooh… harder… pl.. ease… harder."_

_A female voice…. Who did it belong to? Was it Tea? But why would Yami hide his meeting with her from them? His rational mind concluded it was someone else. Being very careful and silent, he opened the door more and peeked inside. The first thing he was Yami's bare back that was moving in a rhythmic motion. He was standing before a wall, palms resting on the concrete for support. Beside his head was the head of a female that Duke recognized as his secretary, Annabelle._

_Yami was cheating on Tea with **her**?_

_"Ooh… yes… more…. More." Her moans tore through the otherwise silent air, bringing Duke's mind out of shock. But his body remained rooted to the spot. His body refused to move. His eyes refused to blink, to shut. And his voice refused to come out._

_Duke just stood there, crouched slightly, staring at the two. He watched as Annabelle raked her nails over Yami's back, encouraging him to please her more._

_He watched as Yami brought her legs to wrap around his pants clad waist, thrusting almost violently._

_He watched as she kissed and nipped at his neck, leaving small marks all over before meshing their lips together._

_He watched as Yami's mouth lowered to her breast while his hands remained on her hips._

_He watched as they both moaned louder and louder, aching for release._

_He watched as their backs arched, their breathing stopping only for a second, before falling limp._

_He just watched… watched and couldn't believe his eyes. _

_Yami had cheated on Tea. _

_Yami had cheated. _

_Unable to hold his crouched position any longer, his knees wavered, causing him to stumble onto the floor with a thud. Before he could collect himself, the door was thrown open and he was face to face with an enrage Yami. But the rage was replaced with shock as soon as his eyes met with Duke._

_"D… Duke?" Duke stood up, not breaking his gaze from Yami's. Behind Yami, Annabelle made her presence known._

_"Who is it?" She asked, now dressed clumsily in her clothes. She too, was shocked to see Duke standing there. "Mr.… Devlin?" Duke ignored her and turned his attention to yami._

_"Yami." He said in a deadly calm voice. "We need to talk." Yami shifted on his feet uncomfortably, withdrawing his gaze to the floor._

_"I'll… leave." Annabelle said hurriedly and swept past them, not risking a look back. Yami didn't make a move to stop her, or look at her, or even move his head. He stayed still like a statue. Duke walked pat Yami into his office, that now reeked of sex. Behind him, Yami followed with defeated steps. Once the door was closed, Duke spoke._

_"Yami… what are you doing?" He even surprised himself with his calm voice. Yami didn't respond, just stared at the floor like a child caught stealing candy. Duke remained silent, giving the man before him a chance to speak, a chance to explain his actions, but when it became clear Yami wasn't planning to respond, Duke let it loose._

_"**What** the **hell** were you **doing**? Have you **lost** your mind? Why would you sleep with **her** when you **already** are with **Tea**? Are you **insane**?" Yami, apparently, had no answer to Duke's questions._

_"Dammit Yami, answer me. Why the hell are you screwing that girl? Is Tea not good enough for you? Is you relationship with her worth nothing to you?"_

_"What relationship?" Yami suddenly yelled, raising his eyes to meet his. "What relationship are you talking about Duke? Me and Tea?" He let out a bitter laugh. "We don't have a relationship. No. We don't have anything." Duke stared at his friend in confusion._

_"Yami… what are you saying?"_

_"I'm saying what you already know and see, what Tea and I are." His hands balled into fists. "We are nothing. We can't even be classified as close friends because even close friends share their secrets."_

_"Yami… I understand your feelings." Duke said sympathetically, but Yami snorted._

_"Sure you do." He said sarcastically. "You know what's it's like to not know where your girlfriend is for days, without a contact number. You know what it's like to know she will leave you for a phone call, without an explanation. And you obviously know what it's like to have doubts about the woman you care about. To imagine her with another man behind your back, to… " He took a deep breath to calm himself before speaking again. "Trust me Duke, you have **no** idea." Duke sighed. It was true._

_"Tea and I are not dating. We are playing hide and seek. She hides and I seek. But…" His voice lost the octave it held before and his shoulders slumped, "I'm tired of seeking. I'm tired of looking for her and then not finding her. I'm tired of waiting for her to come out of hiding Duke. I'm tired of waiting. I'm tired of this game." Duke took a step towards his frustrated friend and placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"Isn't she worth waiting for?" Yami's head shot up at Duke's soft words._

_"Duke, you don't understand the stress I have to go through because of her, because of us." Yami said, shrinking away from Duke._

_"I can only imagine." Duke said. "But do you really think **this** is going to make it all better?" Yami didn't answer._

_"I may not know her very well, but I know you." Duke said in a steady voice. "You are a loyal person, a loyal friend, and a loyal lover. And **this** is not like you. You're **not** the kind of person to cheat on your girlfriend." He finished, staring at the back of his friend, whose form seemed to radiate regret and shame._

_"You're right." He finally said. "God… what was I thinking?"_

_"More like not thinking." Duke added. Yami only sighed._

_"So… you're going to end this, right?" Duke said in a hopeful tone._

_"Yeah." Yami replied and a smile broke on Duke's lips._

_"Good. So now I don't have to write a eulogy for your funeral after Tea kills you." Yami let out a chuckle but grew serious immediately._

_"You won't tell her, would you?" Duke shook his head._

_"Of course not." Yami shot him a grateful smile and reached for his shirt._

_"You know," Duke spoke as Yami out on his shirt, "I was thinking of going to a club to get you to de-stress, but since you have already done that, I feel this trip to your office was a waste."_

_"Shut up Devlin." Yami grumbled, leading the two of them out of his office._

_"But at least I got some dirt on your perfect life. Now I can blackmail you." Duke said with a devilish grin_

_"Say one more word and I'll kill you right here." Yami threatened, and both shared a laugh._

_"But all things aside Duke," Yami spoke softly, "thanks." Duke smiled._

_"You're welcome my misguided friend. You're welcome."_

(End flashback)

"I didn't tell Tea the next time I saw her. Because I saw no need for it. I was sure Yami had gotten rid of his secretary and his fling with her as well. But apparently, I read the guy wrong."

"You mean, he…" Seto left it hanging there, already knowing the answer. Duke sighed.

"Yeah. I never knew because I didn't bother to ask. I trusted his word. And later found out he was lying."

"How… how did Tea find out?" Seto asked. This was what he was most curious about.

"She went to his office to surprise him, after an absence of two weeks. And she caught the two in the act, just like I did. But unlike me, she didn't just stand there. She went in, she slapped him and dumped him right there." Seto nodded his head. It didn't come as a surprise to him that Tea had done that. She seemed the kind of girl to confront the person there and then.

"Yami tried to apologize many times." Duke continued. "He begged her to give him another chance, but she refused. It's been almost a year since their break-up, and still, he is trying to get her back." Seto nodded. He was glad Tea hadn't forgiven Yami. Otherwise, she wouldn't have shown any interest in him at all. Speaking of his date for the night, he turned to Duke.

"Keep Yami busy. _Don't_ let him go to her again. He's already ruined half of this night for me and I don't want him to ruin the rest as well." With that said, he marched outside, in the direction Tea had went to earlier. He found her standing in the garden. By the looks of it, she was angry.

"You okay?" He said, walking up to her. She turned and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah." He nodded and stood beside her.

"Devlin told me what happened." He stated, squinting to see her immediate reaction. There was none. "I understand what you meant earlier."

"It was partly my fault. I was keeping secrets and expected him not to have any." She said with a sigh. Silence settled in the air. Seto chose not to disturb it. After a while, Tea turned to him with a smile on her face.

"But that's not the case with us. You already know my deepest, darkest secret. So if you do something stupid like that, I won't just leave you." Seto raised an eyebrow and she let a smirk appear on her beautiful face. "I'll castrate you." A laugh rumbled through his chest at her threat. Soon, she joined in.

"I'll keep that in mind." He finally said when the laughter died out. "But for now, let's go inside." Instead of answering, she stared of fin distance.

"What are you--?" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because Tea had jumped on him, knocking him on the ground. And not a millisecond later, he felt a slight whoosh sound, like an arrow flying through the air.

"What… what the hell was that?" He said, trying to get up, but she pushed him back down. Her hand reached for her purse and she took out a small gun. So _that's_ why she had brought the damn thing? Before he could inquire what the hell was going on, she was speaking into her bracelet.

"Stay down and don't move an inch." She said in a strict tone before getting up. He obeyed, watching her move towards rows of bushes with stealth. There was some shuffling behind the bush before Tea dashed towards it with full speed. Unable to hold his curiosity, he sat up, trying to see what she was running after. His eyes caught sight of a figure, possibly a man, running. Every now and then, he would turn his head and fire his silencer gun at Tea. But thankfully, she dodged them just fine.

Tea was glad she had noticed the man before Seto had gotten hurt. Seto had a tendency of making her very forgetful and relaxed, not a bad thing in life, but a death wish in a job like hers. All she had to do now was catch the idiot before her and they could wrap this mission. Damn that man could run. Where the hell were Mai and Serenity? As if on cue, a body tackled the man to the ground. Another came soon after, holding a gun over the man. Tea slowed her pace and approached the trio.

"About time you got here," she grumbled, trying to calm her breathing. Mai, who was holding the man's arms in her grip smiled whereas Serenity blushed.

"We were… kind of occupied." Serenity said, tying the man's limbs. Mai's grin widened.

"Speak for yourself hun." Serenity's blush deepened. Tea sighed, knowing whatever it was involved Tristan. Under Mai, the man grunted, struggling to break free.

"Stop it. You're ruining my already ruined dress." Mai said, hitting him on the head. He grunted, stopping his struggle momentarily.

"So, what are we going to do with him?" Serenity said, looking at Tea for a response.

"I think I can decide that." The three girls immediately turned around to face the authoritative voice of their boss, Ishizu. Seto was accompanying her.

"Ishizu, didn't expect to see you here." Mai said, smiling cheekily at the older woman. "I like your dress."

"I came as a guest as well." Ishizu explained and turned her attention to the man being held captive. "Turn him around." She commanded. Mai nodded and got off the man, helping him sit up and face Seto and Ishizu.

"I don't recognize him." Seto said, staring intently at his scowling face.

"I don't expect you to. He is just a hired goon, nothing more." Ishizu explained and turned to Tea.

"If you will please." Tea nodded and stood in front of him.

"Who sent you to kill Kaiba?" She demanded in a strong voice. He only grunted, clearly showing his defiance. Tea held her gun before him.

"You see this?" She said, waving it before him. "It's not an ordinary gun. It doesn't kill on the spot. No. It paralyzes the area that is hit." The man's eyes widened. "And the paralysis lasts forever. If I shoot you in the head, you'd feel a tingling sensation before burning pain takes over and turns you into a vegetable. It's much worst than death, trust me."

"Yeah." Mai said. "So be a good boy and tell us so we can go back in and enjoy the party."

"You don't scare me." The man said, sneering at them. There was a whoosh and his pupils shrank. Tea had shot his shoulder. His torso began convulsing, his arm twitching.

"What the hell? What did you do bitch?" He scream in rage and pain. Tea shrugged her shoulders.

"Just letting you know that I'm not kidding."

"Aah." He screamed before Serenity clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Geez. He will wake the dead with his screaming." She said with exasperation. The man shook his head violently, trying to break free. His arm had stopped twitching and his body would shake every now and then.

"You are probably feeling a cold wave moving over your arm muscles." Tea said in a bored tone. "That means your muscles are being paralyzed." His struggles stopped and he stared at her in shock and fear. Tea continued. "In just a few moments, your arm will be useless forever."

"No. Don't do this." He screamed. "Someone help me." Tea delivered a bunch to his face, shutting off his screams.

"Tell me the name of the bastard who sent you." She demanded.

"Please help me." The man turned to Seto now. "I don't want to be a cripple. Help me."

"I don't want to be a corpse." Seto sneered at him.

"Listen." Tea said, grabbing their prisoner by he collar. "I have an antidote for the paralysis." She took out a small bottle from her pocket. "We keep it in case one of us gets hit accidentally." The man's eyes were glued to it immediately. "You need to take it within 10 minutes or it becomes permanent. So start talking."

"You promise to give it to me, right?" The man said in a desperate tone. Tea nodded her head. He stared at each one of them before his eyes settled on Seto.

"It was…. Mokuba Kaiba."

Seto's eyes went wide. Impossible. That wasn't true. Mokuba would _never_ do something like that. The man was lying. He _had_ to be lying. Before he could demand an explanation from him, another whooshing sound was heard and the man screamed in pain. Tea had shot his leg.

"Stop it." He screamed. "Why are you hitting me? I gave you the name."

"You're lying." Ishizu said flatly.

"I'll give you 1 more chance." Tea said. "You've already lost one arm and leg. This time, I'll aim for the head." She pointed the gun at his forehead, between the eyes. The man gulped visibly.

"Ok, ok. It was Hoshi."

"Kane Hoshi?" Seto questioned. The man nodded his head and turned to Tea.

"Now give me the antidote. You promised." Tea tossed Mai the bottle that she caught and fed him since his hands were tied.

"I find it very hard to believe that it was Hoshi." Seto said. "He is the most intelligent and loyal worker I have come across."

"Yes Mr. Kaiba." Ishizu said. "Mr. Hoshi is very intelligent. But he is also very ambitious. Ambition makes a man do many things." Mai nodded her head.

"What do we do with this loser? Should I knock him out? We need him to testify later." She said, pointing to the man who was trying to wiggle his arms and legs.

"Yes." Ishizu said. "But there is something else he must do first." Seto shot her a questioning look.

"He needs to tell Hoshi that you have been eliminated. Knowing him, he will want to confirm it himself. When he comes out, we'll bust him." Tea explained.

"I won't do that." The man said, giving them a stubborn look. Mai sighed and took the gun from Tea.

"Do we have to start over again?" Serenity let out a giggle at the man's expression. Tea began untying his hands.

"Remember." She said to him with a glare. "We are watching you. If you even think of making a wrong move, we'll kill you."

We won't hesitate because we already have your confession on tape." Serenity said, showing him s small recorder. He sighed in defeat and proceeded towards the main hall. Serenity followed him since she was the only one not covered in mud and gras stains, fixing her appearance along the way.

"Lay on the ground Mr. Kaiba." Ishizu said and Seto followed. The three girls hid in the surrounding bushes and awaited their target's arrival. Not long after did they spot Hoshi. He walked towards Seto's "dead" body, a delightful smirk on his face. But that smirk faded when he neared the body.

"How come there is no blood?" He asked his henchman, who hesitated with an answer.

"Are you trying to fool me?" Hoshi barked, drawing out his gun, but his gun was directed at Seto. Immediately, Tea jumped out of the bush, her gun aimed at Hoshi's temple.

"Drop it." She hissed. Hoshi smirked.

"I think it's better that _you_ drop it."

"You're in no position to make any demands." Mai said, also showing herself, her gun held at him. His smirk only widened.

"Oh, but I think I am. Look over there." He motioned to the direction of the hall. The girls turned their heads and were surprised to see two men holding a gun to Serenity's head.

"You bastard." Mai yelled, hands shaking with anger, her gun now pointed to the henchman they had captured before. "You told him." He smirked and took out a gun as well.

"Tell your dogs to drop their weapons or I'll kill you." Tea breathed, pressing her gun into Hoshi's skin.

"If you kill me, then my men will Kill Mr. Kaiba and your friend. And you won't leave unahrmed either." He said confidently. Tea gritted her teeth. What to do in this situation? Her eyes caught sight of the still hidden Ishizu and a plan formed in her head. She withdrew her gun from Hoshi's temple.

"I'll let you go if you let my friend go." She said, causing the already "dead" Seto to sit up straight and glare at her. Hoshi let out a laugh.

"So you'd abandon Mr. Kaiba here?" Tea nodded her head.

"Yes. Now let her go." He smirked and motioned to the two men behind them. They brought Serenity forth, their guns still held at her head.

"Ok. We have a deal. As soon as you drop your weapons, I'll let the girl go. You can take her and leave me to have an _important_ discussion with Mr. Kaiba." Tea nodded her head in agreement and turned to an angry looking Mai. Hey both dropped their weapons and stared expectantly at Hoshi.

"I thought you were stupid to let an ambitious man like me get to close to you." Hoshi said to Seto with a laugh. "But hiring _female_ bodyguards to protect yourself from me, was even stupider a decision. Now I feel like I'm doing you a favor by taking over your company." He then turned his attention to Tea and Mai. "And you girls… so innocent… so _stupid_. Do you actually think I'd let you _leave_ after revealing my intentions to kill Mr. Kaiba here? Do you think I'll let you be the _eyewitnesses_ and then leave to report to the authorities? No. That's not me. I'll kill you all and bury this nonsense here." His straightened his gun towards Tea. "And I'll start with you."

Seto's eyes widened. He was going to shoot Tea. He was going to shoot _his_ Tea. His body lurched forward on it's own accord, ready to protect the girl that had protected him, and was still attempting. But before his body could reach hers, a gunshot was heard, followed by an agonizing scream of pain

Seto's heart stopped. He was too late. His shrank pupils glanced fearfully in her direction, prepared to see her spilled blood, but were shocked to see her perfectly fine.

"Now." A scream was heard from behind the bushes and the three girls leapt into action. Tea immediately went for Hoshi and the man beside him. Her body jumped in the air and kicked the gun out of the henchman's hand. Mai and serenity went for the goons who were holding Serenity captive, knocking them unconscious. In the blink of an eye, the three girls were holding a gun, pointed towards Hoshi and his loyal dog. There was slight movement in the bushes and Ishizu emerged, looking surprisingly graceful and clean. Seto's brain struggled to comprehend the events that had transpired.

The gun shot. Who had shot that? Who had been hit? His eyes fell on a few red spots that were staining the green grass. He followed their path and saw Hoshi holding his bloody wrist. Ishizu had shot him in the wrist, causing him to lose him gun. The gunshot also baffled Hoshi and his accomplices, giving Tea and the others a split second to turn the tables. Seizing the opportunity, the three had attacked the men, rendering some unconscious, and one very injured.

"Are you ok Mr. Kaiba?" Ishizu asked the baffled man, offering him her hand to help him off the ground, an offer that he refused.

"Yes. I'm fine." He said and walked towards Tea who was holding Hoshi at gunpoint.

"Are you ok?" He asked her in a very low tone, eyes focused on Hoshi. She nodded her head and gave him a very small smile. Ishizu came up to stand beside them.

"Here is your culprit Mr. Kaiba." Seto nodded and glared at Hoshi.

"You're right." He admitted. "I was wrong to trust a snake like you. I should have known better. But I won't let a snake like you live to bite me again." Hoshi's eyes widened. "I'll make sure you are dead before the end of this month. Mark my words." Hoshi immediately fell to his knees.

"Please, forgive me. I was... misled. Greed overtook me. I'm sorry. I... I promise to be loyal from now on. I promise to be a slave to you and Kaiba Corp. Just give me a chance." He begged for his life... literally. But Seto Kaiba never forgave.

"If I let you live, I'll allow you to grow on hate and come after me again, a risk I refuse to take. You're a dead man."

"No." Hoshi said desperately. "Please, no. I'll do anything." Seto only grunted in annoyance. When it became clear to Hoshi that his pleas were falling on deaf ears, he decided to make a break for it and ran. Immediately, Tea fired her gun, shooting Hoshi in the leg. His body stumbled on the ground and he let out wails of agony. Mai walked up to him and hit him on the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Well, I think it went smoothly." Ishizu said, earning a grin from all her agents. "I think we should call it a night."

"You said it sister." Mai said. "I can't wait to go home, get rid of these rags, and take a long, relaxing bath."

"Not to mention think of a decent excuse for Joey and Tristan as to why we ditched them… again." Serenity pointed out. Mai's face fell.

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard." Serenity said optimistically. "We can always tell them we were abducted by aliens."

"You guys are so lucky they are stupid." Tea added and they all shared a laugh. Even Seto cracked a smile.

* * *

"Well, Mr. Kaiba," Ishizu said, facing the man. They all sat in his luxurious living room. "The threat to your life has been successfully eliminated. You have your culprit behind bars, and a witness to testify in your favor. I think our job here is done." Seto nodded his head in agreement, trying his best to not let his eyes wander off to Tea.

"I think it's time for us to take our leave. Hopefully, no other such situation will occur in your life to cause you to seek our special services again." Then she turned to the three girls.

"Let's go." The group got up, heading for the door, when one stopped.

"Mr. Kaiba?" Tea said, staring at his hand holding her wrist, then at his face.

"Stay." He whispered in a very soft tone. All eyes turned to him, especially Ishizu.

"Tea, what is going one?" She said in a stern tone.

"I… well…" For the first time, she was at a loss of words.

"Ishizu, it's not her fault." Mai finally spoke in her friend's defense. Ishizu's eyes hardened.

"She has been working with me for years. She should know our policy regarding clients by now." Ishizu's tone didn't change.

"But you can't help things like these." Serenity piped in.

"Tea, stay here… with me." Seto said to her, ignoring the other occupants of the room.

"Seto…" Tea said nervously, glancing back at her co-workers. "I… I want to… but…"

"Then stay." He said, pulling her body towards his. "You can work for me, in my company, and stay here." Tea sighed and turned to Ishizu. The older woman was now staring at her with an expressionless face.

"Tea…" She finally said. "I have known you for years, and I think of you as family, as a little sister. I expect you to be straight with me and tell me what you want."

"Ishizu, I'm sorry about breaking your rules." Tea said, eyes moving to the floor in shame. "You're right. I should have known better. But like Mai said, I couldn't help myself." She lifted her eyes to meet Ishizu's. "I really like Seto… and I want to give this relationship a shot." She felt Seto wrap his arms behind her. "I want to stay with Seto." Ishizu sighed in defeat.

"If that's what you really want, I won't force you." Breaking free from Seto's hold, Tea jumped on Ishizu, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you so much." She said with a bright smile.

"While we are on the topic, I think this is a good time to tell you guys my news." Serenity said, drawing the attention to her. "I got engaged last night." Gasps filled the air, followed by hurried shuffling of feet and soon, Serenity was surrounded by Mai and Tea.

"What? Tristan proposed? How?" Serenity blushed.

"Well, I told him that I had ruined my dress outside and had to leave, just like we decided." She said, turning to Mai.

"Did he ask for proof? Joey did and I had to show him the dress." Mai asked and Serenity shook her head.

"No. Actually, he just accepted it and asked me out to dinner." Her blush intensified. "It was so romantic. And then he proposed."

"So, you want to leave the business as well." Ishizu stated flatly and Serenity nodded her head. Ishizu sighed.

"Fine. I can't stop you anyway." More happy squeals filled the air. Mai cleared her throat and opened her mouth to speak, but Ishizu beat her to it.

"Don't worry Mai. You are free to go as well. In the light of recent events, that is the best decision for me to take." The three girls threw their arms around their former boss and forever friend in gratitude.

"Well, let's go to the mall." Mai suggested.

"Celebratory shopping spree?" Serenity inquired.

"That. And we have to select our bride's maid gowns." The two girls giggled in excitement. "Tea, we'll pick one for you and you can decide on it later." With that. They departed. Ishizu turned to a smiling Tea and Seto.

"I'm happy for you Tea. Enjoy your new life." She too, walked towards the door, leaving the Seto and Tea alone.

"That went well." Tea said, turning to face her lover. He smirked and held her waist.

"Exceptionally." He commented. She raised an elegant eyebrow.

"How so?" He smirked.

"I don't have to share you with them anymore. I don't have to hide from them anymore. No more sneaking into your room and planning to leave undetected. No more hiding my affections." His smirk widened as his face neared hers. "And of course, now I can do a lot more of _this_." His lips enveloped her in a surprisingly slow and gentle kiss. She felt her toes curl at the pleasure that roamed her body. Just as she was beginning to get used to this side of Seto, his one hand moved to her hip, caressing the inner thigh. His other arm snaked around her waist, pressing her body flat against his.

"Mmm." She moaned in response. Immediately, Seto picked her up in his arms, bridal style. She shot him a questioning glance and was once again, surprised to see a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"I have a _much_ better place where we can continue this." She couldn't help but blush at his words as he led her upstairs towards his bedroom… correction, their bedroom.

A smile glowed on her face. She loved this new life.

THE END

* * *

Sooooooooooo

This is the end of this story. Some of you may not like the ending. A lot of things happened in this one chapter. But I didn't want to drag this into two chapters. I could have left it at the part when the man says Mokuba's name to add some suspense. (And to leave you with a cliffhanger.) But then I decided against it. I don't want to keep you guys waiting for another month. Also, I must admit, I was kind of lost as to how the ending should be. I was planing to kill someone, either Tea or Yami. I am a angst fan and I thought it'd be cool. But then I realised this was supposed to be my pathetic attempt at humor, so I decided to keep it death-free and happy sappy.

So, this is it. This story is finished. Thanks to all the people who reviewed. I appreciate all the comments, all the criticism. (Though I'm expecting a whole lot more criticism for this chapter.)

Hope you enjoyed it.

P.S. Please throw your rotten tomatoes and veggies with care. Aim for the body, not the soul. I don't want my feelings to get hurt.


End file.
